<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Worlds Collide by Princess_Cutie9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027877">When Worlds Collide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Cutie9/pseuds/Princess_Cutie9'>Princess_Cutie9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PC's Inktober but Writing 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tiger &amp; Bunny, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Terrible, Alt. Altered States, Body Swap, Day 15 tw: Death, Day 16 tw: kidnapping, Day 20 tw: near death, Gen, I did Not see that coming, Into the Unknow, No. 15 - Freeform, No. 16, No. 17 - Freeform, Power Swap, Shoot the Hostage, Time Loop, Very bad day, falling (to one's death), no good, shooting/guns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Cutie9/pseuds/Princess_Cutie9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JoJo's Bizarre Adventure meets Tiger &amp; Bunny. How will they react, and will they be able to separate in time?</p><p>A fic with only the JoJo / Tiger &amp; Bunny crossover arc of my whumptober fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr. &amp; Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable), Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr. &amp; Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr. &amp; Kujo Jotaro, Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable) &amp; Kujo Jotaro, Kaburagi T. Kotetsu &amp; Kujo Jotaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>PC's Inktober but Writing 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tiger & Jotaro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what happens when you mix part 4 brain rot with Tiger &amp; Bunny brain rot</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jotaro finds him somewhere else</p><p>Day 15, Prompts 15: Possession (in a way), Into the Unknown<br/>---<br/>Tiger &amp; Bunny / JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Crossover</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha Tiger &amp; Bunny brain rot go brrrrrrrrr</p><p>Time Travel, that's it. The reason behind everything is a time loop and I've already used time travel before so pls don't question why sheer heart attack takes place on October 1st auhsbjajdadsbj<br/>---<br/>Wonderful beta readers:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFamiliar/pseuds/FindingFamiliar"><span> FindingFamiliar <span></span></span></a>  as always :3<br/>And a big thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammew/pseuds/cammew"><span> Luci <span></span></span></a> !! Snail hasn't watched Tiger &amp; Bunny <em> yet </em> so Luci helped a bunch :333</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koichi had sent out Echoes Act 2 to search for Kira, but now, he is in danger. Sheer Heart Attack is going after him and he can’t defend himself. Jotaro needs to do something, fast!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If he doesn’t figure out this thing works, then they’ll both die. So, how does Heart Attack choose its victims? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then, it finally clicks. After staying calm and subsequently lowering his own body temperature, he figures it out. Heart Attack goes after the hottest temperature. He neglects to tell Koichi before going into action. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro stops time and creates a fire, hoping to draw the stand’s attention. Suddenly, a sudden pang of pain goes through his heart and he loses focus. His body is still reacting to his commands… but it just —  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t feel like him anymore. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t feel like his body anymore. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It feels.... foreign. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And suddenly, he’s looking up. This is definitely not Centipede Shoes... in fact, he’s not even inside. No, instead he’s in what seems to be a mech suit, a green one at that. He feels so... tired... like he doesn’t have any strength left. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What J̸̤̻͚̣̲̿̌̂̅ő̷̟͓̋̑ṯ̵̡̰̘̻̉̈́͗̎͋a̴̧̓r̸̲̤͖̿̃͋ó̶̡͈͉̗̻̐͆̌̒ sees, however, is someone who looks like <em>him </em>, but his face is covered. In fact, even though his whole body is covered, J̸̤̻͚̣̲̿̌̂̅ő̷̟͓̋̑ṯ̵̡̰̘̻̉̈́͗̎͋a̴̧̓r̸̲̤͖̿̃͋ó̶̡͈͉̗̻̐͆̌̒ is still able to guess that it was the same body type as <em>him </em>. The man is in a red mech suit. Why does he seem so familiar? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>J̸̤̻͚̣̲̿̌̂̅ő̷̟͓̋̑ṯ̵̡̰̘̻̉̈́͗̎͋a̴̧̓r̸̲̤͖̿̃͋ó̶̡͈͉̗̻̐͆̌̒ can’t move. It’s too tiring, he seems to have used up all his strength. The familiar man is coming at him, rage emanating off of him as clear as day. J̸̤̻͚̣̲̿̌̂̅ő̷̟͓̋̑ṯ̵̡̰̘̻̉̈́͗̎͋a̴̧̓r̸̲̤͖̿̃͋ó̶̡͈͉̗̻̐͆̌̒ wants to say something, but he can't. He knows he should say something, but it doesn’t come out. Something that would surely save the day, but he never says it. He doesn’t know what that something he should be saying is. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Instead, on this broken highway, the familiar man comes right on top of him, killing J̸̤̻͚̣̲̿̌̂̅ő̷̟͓̋̑ṯ̵̡̰̘̻̉̈́͗̎͋a̴̧̓r̸̲̤͖̿̃͋ó̶̡͈͉̗̻̐͆̌̒, but he gets to see the familiar man’s face before everything goes dark. He’s a pretty, and blond. The familiar man seems content with this, proud of killing K̷̗̬͐̎ö̵͕̰́̐t̴̟̒̚é̶͚͚t̵̟̘͐s̸̬͘ǘ̸̖. If the familiar man is ok with it, then K̷̗̬͐̎ö̵͕̰́̐t̴̟̒̚é̶͚͚t̵̟̘͐s̸̬͘ǘ̸̖ should be happy that this is how his life ends. </p><p> </p><p>------------ </p><p> </p><p>Kotetsu is done. He has nothing left. He doesn’t have his 100 power anymore, and Barnaby is coming at him. Was there really nothing that could be done to jog his memory? Is this how it ends? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he should call Barnaby by his nickname one last time. Even if that doesn’t work, at least he’ll get to say goodbye. If he must die like this, at least Bunny will have peace, even if it’s a lie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kotetsu doesn’t get to say anything as a lightheaded sensation overcomes him, and everything in his mind begins to go blank. Now, he’s no longer in Sterlin. He’s in what seems to be a shoe store, but why is everything so... dark? It’s all gray, like he’s become color blind. Then, the color seems to snap back and there’s a raging fire in front of him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>K̷̗̬͐̎ö̵͕̰́̐t̴̟̒̚é̶͚͚t̵̟̘͐s̸̬͘ǘ̸̖ doesn’t know what’s going on, but he knows that the child ahead of him needs to be protected. That’s why he made the fire, right? But why would he need to make a fire? What’s the point? Did K̷̗̬͐̎ö̵͕̰́̐t̴̟̒̚é̶͚͚t̵̟̘͐s̸̬͘ǘ̸̖ need to tell the child something important? And why was there a tank after him?  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>K̷̗̬͐̎ö̵͕̰́̐t̴̟̒̚é̶͚͚t̵̟̘͐s̸̬͘ǘ̸̖ feels something inside of him, something he should probably call out to, but he doesn’t know how. He doesn’t know what he’s feeling, but it seems important. The tiny tank is heading right for him, and it’s probably dangerous. K̷̗̬͐̎ö̵͕̰́̐t̴̟̒̚é̶͚͚t̵̟̘͐s̸̬͘ǘ̸̖ needs to protect himself, but how? What should he do? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, there’s an explosion. He feels like a million bombs are going off on him, and it hurts so much. There should be something to take the brunt of K̷̗̬͐̎ö̵͕̰́̐t̴̟̒̚é̶͚͚t̵̟̘͐s̸̬͘ǘ̸̖’s damage, right? ...right? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>J̴̧͓̈o̶͕͙̍t̶̳̓͜á̴͙ͅr̷͔͒ỏ̶̜͖͝’s vision goes dark quickly, but he can still make out words as he hits something and breaks it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“JOTARO-SAN!”  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Was that his name? Oh well, he’ll never know. It’s not like he’ll be waking up anytime soon. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jotaro never wakes up. He never saves Koichi from being blown to bits, as he died himself. Josuke and Okuyasu arrive at the scene too late, and the murder runs free. That is until, Kira finally catches up to his hunters and gets rid of any evidence connecting him to his murders. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Barnaby heard of Tiger’s death, but never got to know who the killer was. Until he saw his fellow heroes being taken away, punished for trying to help a murderer escape. He had tried to defend them, saying they just didn’t want the man to die, but Maverik took him to a private room. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of explaining things, like Barnaby thought he would, Maverik gave him his memories back (conveniently leaving out the part where it was all Maverik’s doing). It was all too much to handle, but he had to live with the guilt of killing his best friend for the rest of his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ve been in this fandom after finishing the show for one day and I’m already writing a whumtober story for it. Wow. Also, if you couldn’t tell from the story, Kotetsu and Jotaro die because the knowledge they needed for each event was lost.</p><p>--<br/>Out of context Beta:<br/>Snail: What a dick<br/>Luci: Lmfao<br/>Snail:Tuger and joot<br/>Princess: Tuger<br/>Snail: I KNOW IT’S AN ANIME, WHAT’S IT ABOUT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Josuke gets kidnapped</p><p>Day 16, Prompts 16: A Terrible, No Good, Very Bad Day , Shoot the Hostage</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>At this point, it's no longer about the whump, but about the plot. Also this one's a lot longer than all the others!!<br/>---<br/>This is not the first time, it will not be the last (but he doesn't remember that, and in the end, it doesn't exist at all)<br/>---<br/>Hekin amazing beta readers who I probably owe everything to:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFamiliar/pseuds/FindingFamiliar"><span> FindingFamiliar <span></span></span></a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammew/pseuds/cammew"><span> Luci <span></span></span></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had already been really bad, but Josuke never thought it would end up like <em> this </em>. It seems so unreal, being kidnapped and chained up against the wall. What’s even weirder is that it feels like a strange sense of déjà vu. There’s been a lot of that going on recently too... </p><p> </p><p>Never mind that, what he needs to do is figure out how to get out of here. He can’t rely on someone else to find and rescue him. It might be too late <em> 6 years </em> until someone finds him! How did he get into this situation in the first place? Maybe if he figured that out... he could escape... </p><p> </p><p>--- </p><p> </p><p>Josuke recalls waking up this morning literally on the wrong side of the bed.<br/><br/>Somehow, he had managed to flip himself in his sleep, causing him to slip off the mattress as he lifted himself off the bed. His feet brushed up against the dresser, causing all of its contents to fall off to the floor when his hand slipped, uniting his face with the floor below.</p><p> </p><p>He sighs as he moves from his bedroom to the bathroom. A quick shower and his usual optimistic attitude is restored, until he looks into the bathroom cabinet.</p><p> </p><p>“Dammit, I’m out of hair gel!” Josuke slammed his fists on the bathroom sink. “Now what am I supposed to do? I’ll probably have to go to the store, but…” Josuke looked around.</p><p> </p><p>“There it is!” He went to grab his beanie. It’s always his go to hat whenever he needs to hide his long hair. While not a pompadour, it’s a lot better than going out with his unkempt hair exposed. All Josuke had to do was make it to the store and back without anyone seeing him and he would be in the clear.</p><p> </p><p>After saying goodbye to his mom, he dashed down the street as he honed in on his target.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The convenient store. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Once he arrives at his destination, he ransackes the hair products display until he finds the only gel that would make his hair perfect again… hold on. Why was the price a dollar more than last time?<br/><br/>“You have got to be joking! I was just in here,” Josuke counts on his fingers, “Two weeks ago! How can this little bottle be so much?” Too desperate to argue, he angrily grabs his precious hair gel and makes his way up to the checkout line.<br/><br/>There was only one other person in line before him meaning he would have just enough time to fix his hair and make it to school before the first bell rings! Maybe his luck was changing for the better!<br/><br/>“Excuse me sir, but the price on this clearly said it was on sale.”<br/><br/>“I’m sorry ma’am, but it didn’t appear in our computer system. I can get you a refund if you don’t mind waiting for my manager.”<br/><br/>Josuke bit his tongue in frustration.<br/><br/>Seriously? He has to wait for this woman to get chump change? He looked down at his watch, watching his precious seconds go by. </p><p> </p><p>“It looks like our computer is having more than one issue, do you mind if we switch to another register?”<br/><br/>Josuke wanted to scream. If only Crazy Diamond could fix computer glitches…<br/><br/>When it finally was Josuke’s turn to check out, he didn’t even bother getting his change as he bolted out of the store. As he left, he had realized that his school bag was still at home, meaning he would have to backtrack to his house and then to school. He was going to be late for sure.</p><p> </p><p>In his panic, Josuke missed a key turn on his way home, bringing him farther away from his destination than he intended although he was unaware of this as he walked. Instead, he was far too focused on opening the damned bottle of hair gel that had somehow clamped shut, knocking out all chances he had of getting his hair done before reaching home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before he was even able to look up to see he had made a wrong turn, a sudden force whacked his head from behind, a scream barely escaping his lips as the teen was immediately knocked unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>What was that sound? It was odd enough for people to go down this street in the early morning, but what sounds like a cut off scream is even more suspicious. Jotaro decided to go investigate the source of the noise. However, on closer inspection, there was nothing around. </p><p> </p><p>He decided to just leave it and keep walking.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>And so that’s how he ended up in this situation. One bad thing after another, and it finally led up to this: Being kidnapped. Josuke tries to summon Crazy Diamond, but to his surprise, he is unable to do so.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Must’ve been drugged as well… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Josuke struggles against the chains again, but it’s no use. He’s stuck here. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, there’s a creak.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, sunshine!”</p><p> </p><p>“Morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tch, of course you’d question the time of day. You’re no fun, it’s always morning when you wake up!”</p><p> </p><p>“Morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“The night of October 1st, there. Happy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Night.”</p><p> </p><p>“What, so you’re only able to say times of day now? You’re really starting to get me on my nerves, and it’s only been 2 minutes! I must say, you Joestars sure are annoying.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want from me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, he speaks!” The person gets out a gun. “Just in case you decide to do anything funny, K?”</p><p> </p><p>Josuke’s eyes go wide. He narrows them back and nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Good! For the time being, let’s see…. You can call me Purah!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re definitely not purah-fied.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re making jokes in this kind of situation? Wow, I like you!”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“My, you’re an impatient little brat, huh?”</p><p><br/>“Just answer the damn question.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine fine fine... I want your stand.”</p><p> </p><p>Josuke’s eyes widened in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I can take stands! I actually discovered this because I got my own stand stolen from me. I’ve heard all about you and your stand, Higashikata. While my first choice would’ve been Kujo’s time stop, I know that would be a losing battle, so I went with yours! What I wouldn’t give to heal myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t understand—”</p><p> </p><p>“What? That you need your stand? You’re gonna beg me not to so you don’t have to lose your precious power? So you can heal yourself whenever you feel like it? Too bad, you’ll just need to live without it!”</p><p> </p><p>“H-How long…?”</p><p> </p><p>“When the sun comes up tomorrow. Luckily for me, nobody’s going to find this place! I could sense the bad luck all over you even without my stand!”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Now sit back and enjoy your last moments as a stand user. Oh wait, you can’t. Because I drugged you!!! Man, this is awesome.”</p><p> </p><p>An hour went by of futile struggle from Josuke. Nothing is working and he can’t get out of the damn chains. It was almost midnight. Maybe he should sleep…</p><p> </p><p>Josuke is woken up suddenly by the sound of a door opening. It—</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro! Jotaro found him! He’s going to be safe, he’s gonna—</p><p> </p><p>“Take one step closer, Kujo, and the boy’s getting it.” Purah points their gun right at Josuke’s head. Jotaro’s eyes narrow with anger. He takes a step forward and is about to take another when Purah gets closer to Josuke.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I mean it </em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro stopped time and ran for Josuke. Unfortunately, he took his next step a second too soon before entering stopped time and when it resumes, a bullet is heading straight for Josuke’s head. Jotaro is too far. He’s not able to stop the bullet! He’s—</p><p> </p><p>He’s going to watch Josuke die because he is going to be too late.</p><p> </p><p>Like he was with Kakyoin.</p><p> </p><p>“JOS-”</p><p> </p><p>And then there is a ringing sound.</p><p> </p><p>In the distance, no one hears the voice of a fairly young woman, probably in her teens.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, you’re next”</p><p> </p><p>And then Purah was stabbed straight through the chest. The mysterious woman was gone.</p><p> </p><p>"You ok?" A new voice asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I think..." Josuke responds, looking up in awe. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro's staring in shock. He thought he didn't reach the boy in time, there he is, being brought up to his feet by a man in what seems to be a green mech. And what's more, the man looks familiar.  </p><p> </p><p>"J-Jotaro... It's ok... He was able to reach me in time even if you couldn't. I'm fine now, see?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Jotaro turns to the man in the mech. His helmet flips open. "Who are you and how did you find us?" It comes out a little harsher than he intended, but Jotaro needs answers.  </p><p> </p><p>"Tiger, Wild Tiger. And to be honest, my partner and I were suddenly brought to this place, we have no idea where we're located or what's going on."  </p><p> </p><p>"And where are you from?"  </p><p> </p><p>"Sternbild."  </p><p> </p><p>"Well, right now, you're in Morioh, Japan. And Sternbild doesn't sound like a real place."  </p><p> </p><p>Tiger's eyes go wide. "What do you mean we're in Japan?!?!"  </p><p> </p><p>"Kotetsu?"  </p><p> </p><p><em> Kotetsu... why is that name familiar? </em>  </p><p> </p><p>Tiger turns around.  </p><p> </p><p>"What'd you find? And who are you talking to?"  </p><p> </p><p>"I was searching around and found this kid," Kotetsu points to Josuke, "who was tied up. There was a gun close to his face, and I could see that this man," He points to Jotaro, "was trying to save him. I could tell he wasn't going to make it in time, so I decided to act. Though, while it <em> did </em> look like the man teleported, he didn't make it close enough. If I didn't step in, the kid would probably be dead. It’s a good thing I got to him in time to block the bullet."  </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks again for that. My name's Josuke."  </p><p> </p><p>"Jotaro."  </p><p> </p><p><em> So, it </em> <b> <em>was</em> </b> <em> Jotaro... Why does that name seem familiar? </em>  </p><p> </p><p>"Barnaby."  </p><p> </p><p>"And, if you didn't catch it before, I'm Kotetsu." </p><p> </p><p>“Have I seen you before?” Jotaro asks Kotetsu. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean? I mean... I never been in Japan so-” </p><p> </p><p>“Then why do you look so familiar?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p> </p><p>“I know I’ve seen you somewhere and I’ve heard your name, but I don’t know where.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, now that you mention it... I feel the same way with you...” </p><p> </p><p>“Something wrong, Jotaro-san?” Josuke asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Drop the honorifics. And no, it’s just really peculiar.” </p><p> </p><p>“O-okay!” </p><p> </p><p>“Kotetsu. We need to get going,” Barnaby says. </p><p> </p><p>“But to where? We’re in <em> Japan </em>, Bunny.” </p><p> </p><p>“You can stay at the hotel Jotaro’s staying in! It’s the Morioh Grand Hotel.” Josuke comments. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s that?” Kotetsu responds. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you. And... thanks again. For saving Josuke. I don't know what I would’ve done if they succeeded in killing him.” </p><p> </p><p>“Jotaro...” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome. It’s what we heroes are meant to do! Glad we could help.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, by the way. How did you do that? Do you have a stand?” </p><p> </p><p>“A stand? You mean a music stand?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, one of these.” Jotaro summons Star Platinum and Josuke summons Crazy Diamond. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Why do I feel so small of a sudden? </em>” Kotetsu whispered to Barnaby. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> I don’t know, but I feel it too.” </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em>What are we supposed to be seeing?” Kotetsu asks the two Joestars. </p><p> </p><p>“So, you don’t have one. Then, how did you save Josuke?” </p><p> </p><p>“I told you, we’re heroes.” </p><p> </p><p>“How do you figure that?” Josuke asks. He’s sure it’s not as simple as how regular people would define heroes. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know what heroes are?” Barnaby responds. </p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t mean where someone helps or saves someone else, then no. Though, I suspect your definition might have another meaning behind it.” Jotaro adds. </p><p> </p><p>“But that’s exactly what we are! We’re NEXTs who save and help the citizens of Sternbild!” </p><p> </p><p>“What’s a NEXT?” Josuke wonders. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know what a NEXT is?” Barnaby replies, confused. </p><p> </p><p>“We need to stop answering questions with questions. NEXTs are people with powers. Me and Bunny here have the 100-human power. Basically, take the regular capabilities of a human, multiply them by 100, and that’s us! It lasts for 5 minutes and takes an hour to recharge. What about you? You said something about having stands?” Kotetsu says. </p><p> </p><p>“Stands are the physical manifestation of one’s soul. Only a stand user can see another stand, all damage done to a stand will reflect to the user, and only a stand can harm another stand.” </p><p> </p><p>“I see. So, we all have <em> some </em> kind of powers.” Barnaby responds while scratching his chin. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess so, huh?” Josuke says. </p><p> </p><p>“You need to head home. I’m sure your mother is worried sick about you.” Jotaro tells Josuke </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah! Thanks again Kotetsu. Hope to see you guys around!” </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro turns to the new duo. “Do you want a lift? I’m sure you need help to find your way to the Morioh Hotel.” </p><p> </p><p>“That would be nice, thanks,” Barnaby responds. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on.” </p><p> </p><p>--- </p><p>After dropping Josuke off at his house, Jotaro takes Kotetsu and Barnaby to the hotel. </p><p> </p><p>“When we get there, I can get you two a room. Do you want separate rooms or one to share?” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, but won’t that be expensive?” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I have my <em> connections. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> What kind of connections-” </em>Barnaby interrupts Kotetsu’s out loud thinking. </p><p> </p><p>“That would be very kind of you, but we can pay for it ourselves.” </p><p> </p><p>“With what money?” Jotaro deadpanned. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, we don’t have anything on us, do we?” Kotetsu rubbed his neck <em> she </em> e <em> p </em>ishly. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll take up your offer, then. And we can share one if it has multiple rooms” Barnaby answers. </p><p> </p><p>“Got it. We’re here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wow! It looks really nice!” Kotetsu says while staring at the building in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Once I get your hotel room ready, I need you two to come with me. We have some discussing to do.” </p><p> </p><p>“Right.” </p><p> </p><p>Kotetsu and Barnaby grabbed their suits and clothes from the trunk of the car. Luckily for them, they always tend to keep an extra pair of civilian clothes on their person. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to change into our regular clothes and then meet you at the desk.” </p><p> </p><p>“Got it.” </p><p> </p><p>Once they finish changing, they meet up with Jotaro at the desk.  </p><p> </p><p>“Here are your room keys, but we’re heading to my room first, so follow me.” </p><p> </p><p>When they reach Jotaro’s room, the two visitors sit down and Jotaro stands by the window, looking out to Morioh’s beach. </p><p> </p><p>“So, you said you two are from Sternbild?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. And we’re in Japan, right?” Barnaby responds. </p><p> </p><p>“Correct. Though, I was wondering...” Jotaro looks in his desk and finds a map of the world. “Could you point out where Sternbild is?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm... The map looks a little weird, but I’d say around here.” Kotetsu points to New York. </p><p> </p><p>“Just as I thought.” </p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Barnaby asks. </p><p> </p><p>“What you pointed to is New York. Sternbild isn’t a real place, and while I have no reason not to believe you, I wouldn’t know how to react to there being multiple worlds or universes. Though, I wouldn’t put it past a stand ability to do something like this.” </p><p> </p><p>Both Kotetsu and Barnaby are silent. </p><p> </p><p>“A what?” They say at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>“If you really <em> are </em> from Sternbild, then you’re not from our universe.” </p><p> </p><p>It takes a moment for the information to process in the NEXTs brains, but when it does, Barnaby breaks the silence first. </p><p> </p><p>“So how do we go back home?” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s what we need to figure out. Go to your hotel room and get some rest. Being in a new world is probably going to need some time to settle in your mind and for you to accept it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, thanks.” Kotetsu says. </p><p> </p><p>“Call my room if you ever need anything.” </p><p> </p><p>“Got it.” </p><p> </p><p>When Jotaro is left alone, he sits on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“What a long day...” </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Jotaro Kujo wakes up on October 2nd at 8:30am. At first, he forgets about Kotetsu and Barnaby, but seeing the map on his desk reminds him of the previous day's events. </p><p> </p><p>While he thinks about how to get the two back to their original world, he receives a call. </p><p> </p><p>“Jotaro-sa –er Jotaro, are Barnaby and... <em> what’s his name... </em> Kotetsu still with you?” </p><p> </p><p>“They’re also staying in the Morioh Grand Hotel. Why?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, since they’re new to Morioh, and they saved my life, I was wondering if we could take them to the beach!” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine with it. I’ll give you their room number so you can call them.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks!” </p><p> </p><p>Josuke hangs up the phone. Jotaro wonders how long they’ll be in Morioh. Will they be able to find a way for them to go home? It wasn’t long for Jotaro to be pulled out of his thoughts when the phone rings.</p><p> </p><p>“Jotaro! They said they’d meet you at the hotel entrance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good to know. Where will we be meeting you?”</p><p> </p><p>“By the cliffs. I was thinking about just overlooking the beach and then going down after a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good to me. See you there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye!”</p><p> </p><p>Once the phone hangs up, Jotaro grabs his coat and heads down to the lobby.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are!” Kotetsu waves to Jotaro.</p><p> </p><p>“What’ll we be doing at the beach?” Barnaby asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Josuke wants to visit the cliffs first and then go down to the sand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like fun! You ready Bunny?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am.”</p><p> </p><p>It takes 5 minutes to reach the beach. When they get there, they spot Josuke sitting on a nearby bench, excitedly awaiting for their arrival.</p><p> </p><p>“You made it! I was thinking we could go over to where the rocks are to look out. It’s about a 7 minute walk, but I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“I bet I can beat Bunny here to the rocks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna bet?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just said that!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re on.”</p><p> </p><p>Kotetsu and Barnaby power up, and in a few seconds, they’re off.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that the power they used to save me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it is…”</p><p> </p><p>“I bet I could beat you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Keep dreaming, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, I have Crazy Diamond to help me out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh so we’re using stands now, huh?</p><p> </p><p>“What, too scared?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re on.”</p><p> </p><p>Barnaby and Jotaro win the races. </p><p> </p><p>“Your powers are so cool! It barely took you guys a minute to reach these cliffs!” Josuke exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>“Your… stands, right? They’re kind of like our powers. Strong, fast, extreme hearing, extreme eyesight, etc. Ours is just built into us and less permanent.” Barnaby states.</p><p> </p><p>Kotetsu looks at him concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you giving me that look for? We only have 5 minutes at a time, remember? And it takes an hour to fully recharge, which is why we deactivated them. You’re so dense sometimes.” Barnaby lightly slaps Kotetsu across the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow! I get it! I get it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Those two sure seem like love birds, huh?” Josuke asked Jotaro.</p><p> </p><p>“They just might be. We haven’t asked them yet. Do you want to do the honors?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what, I think I’ll just go sit down…”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro shook his head playfully as Josuke sat at the edge of the cliff. Jotaro sat at his left, Kotetsu at his right and Barnaby next to Kotetsu.</p><p> </p><p>“So, why’d you bring us to this section of the cliffs?” Kotetsu asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you don’t really see these rocks anywhere else in Morioh. It’s a special place friends and lovers will come to every now and then. I thought it would be a nice start to your Morioh tour.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. What do you think, Bunny? Special rocks under our feet?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you fall, I’m not saving you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, come on!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> They’re definitely in love. </em>” Josuke whispers to Jotaro.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Yeah. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>The four sat in a comfortable silence for a bit. The sounds of the waves crashing prompts them to fall asleep sometimes. However, two screams break the peace.</p><p> </p><p>“JOSUKE!” “KOTETSU!” Jotaro and Barnaby yell at the same time. The youngest and oldest males of the group are falling off the cliff right into the rocks. The two not falling off the edge lay down on the cliff edge and reach their hands out. Josuke grabs onto Jotaro’s hand for a split second before they slipped apart. Kotetsu tries to do the same, but he is further down than Josuke.</p><p> </p><p>In that instant, many things happened at once. Jotaro sent out Star Platinum and Barnaby reactivated his 100 power. Josuke was out of Star’s range but Crazy Diamond was able to connect the distance between the two. Barnaby jumped off the cliffs and was able to fall underneath Kotetsu, catching him princess style 5 meters above the rocks below. Josuke, on the other hand, was pulled up to the cliff surface just in time to see Barnaby grab Kotetsu and hit the cliff walls a few feet above the rocks. Barnaby then ran up the cliff and made it back to the top, both of them still intact.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Jotaro.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just glad you’re not at the bottom on those rocks.”</p><p> </p><p>While Jotaro didn’t outright say anything, Josuke knows exactly what that means. He smiles a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Bunny. Can’t believe you carried me like that again.”</p><p> </p><p>“What can I say? You always seem to get yourself into situations where you’re a damsel in distress”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Also, didn’t you say you weren’t going to save me if I fell?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes you don’t always follow up with what you say. What, you wanted me to let you die down there?”</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t going to let me die.”</p><p> </p><p>Barnaby sighed and looked at the Joestars.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you two ok? That was a really risky thing for you to do, Barnaby.” Josuke asks, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m fine. What about yourself? I assume you guys used your stands?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Jotaro's wasn’t able to get in range of me, but with my stand, he was able to pull me back up.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good. So how did you two fall?”</p><p> </p><p>“Him.” Jotaro was looking away from the cliffs and to the trees in the distance. The group spotted a person at the edge of the forest. He narrows his eyes. “Give me a moment.”</p><p> </p><p>They see Jotaro walk off to where the man was.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s dead, isn’t he?” Kotetsu asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup,” Josuke responds.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Barnaby adds.</p><p> </p><p>The day ends after Jotaro beats the man up and they spend the rest of their time in the sun on the sands and water of Morioh. All, save Josuke, head back to the hotel and rest up. It was a nice day.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Jotaro Kujo wakes up at 8:30am on October 2nd.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha JoJo / Tiger &amp; Bunny brain rots go brrrrrrrrrrrr </p><p>Out of context (and one with context) Beta-ing:</p><p>Snail: untrustworthy &gt;.&gt;<br/>Luci: i agree o — o<br/>Snail: &gt;.&gt;</p><p>Princess: haha no imagine having good luck Josuke lmao</p><p>Snail: get it, its a pun<br/>im funny<br/>Cause his head go bonk</p><p>Snail: How does Josuke get kidnapped? Bonk?<br/>Princess: When in doubt, Hadley<br/>Snail: BONK BONK</p><p>"Purah"<br/>Snail: this makes much more sense than i want to admit</p><p>Snail: Josuke's stand can't heal emotional wounds. I'm sorry</p><p>Snail: Josuke just respects you jotaro-san, stop being mean</p><p>Snail: or a newspaper stand</p><p>Snail: (or my favorite, “You definitely my hero~”)</p><p>Princess: a music stand and a newspaper stand get into a fight-</p><p>Princess: See, get it-<br/>I'm funny too :(((<br/>Snail: yes you are ;)<br/>Princess :D</p><p>Snail: beach episode~</p><p>Snail: im imagining cd and sp carrying josuke and jotato as they run<br/>Princess: THAT'S NOT- not what i mean but a much better scenario<br/>Snail: OH NO<br/>Princess: ???<br/>Snail: the imagery is in my brain forever<br/>Princess: hajhvasgbhjdkad</p><p>Snail: fucking dead<br/>Princess: shush</p><p>Luci: lmao<br/>PFFFFT DAD JOKE<br/>lmfao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jotaro and Kotetsu make a revelation</p><p>Day 17, Prompt 17: I did not see that coming</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If descriptions are a little vague, it’s because Snail hasn’t watched T&amp;B and while I want to write about it, I want to try to avoid spoiling stuff for them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, going to the beach with Josuke and Jotaro was really fun yesterday, even if we did fall,” Kotetsu says to Barnaby. </p><p> </p><p>“What beach? We talked to Jotaro about being in a different world yesterday, we didn’t go to the beach.” </p><p> </p><p>“We arrived here on the first.” </p><p> </p><p>“Exactly, today’s the second. Did you just wake up? It’s 8:15am so it makes sense that you might be thinking of a dream.” </p><p> </p><p>“8:30am? October 2nd?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes? Are you okay, Kotetsu?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yesterday was the 2nd. How do you not remember going to the beach with them!” </p><p> </p><p>“Because we didn’t go! Look, you’re probably just tired and your dreams are mixing in with reality. Go sit down and eat breakfast. I finally made fried rice. I hope you like it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh- thanks. I’m sure it’ll be good.” </p><p> </p><p>Kotetsu can’t keep his mind on the food, though. His thoughts keep wandering to yesterday’s events.<em> Was it all really just a dream or were they all fake? But it felt so real… Why doesn’t Bunny remember anything?  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Well, do you like the rice, Kotetsu?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm? Oh yeah, it’s wonderful. How long have you been practicing making this?”</p><p> </p><p>“For about a little bit now. I made sure to perfect it as much as possible, <em> especially after Maverick… </em> ” <br/><br/>“Bunny, it’s okay,” Kotetsu walks up to Barnaby and puts a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“But y—”</p><p> </p><p>“Get your head out of that mind space. You know what happened and you know why I did that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kotetsu I—”</p><p> </p><p>“Bunny, stop.”</p><p> </p><p>Barnaby tries to find something to say to Kotetsu, hopefully to change the subject, but Kotetsu beats him to it.</p><p> </p><p>“You might not believe me when I say this but…”</p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p>“You were right, I don’t believe you.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> What do you mean, you don’t believe me </em>?!?!?!?!! I mean, I guess I understand but— we’re partners, aren’t we supposed to trust each other?!” </p><p> </p><p>“You <em> are </em> my partner, one who believes in crazy things and who <em> is </em> usually trustworthy, but there’s no way I can believe you. Not this time!” </p><p> </p><p>“Bunny—” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>“We’re in a different world!” </p><p> </p><p>“According to Jotaro, that’s not too crazy here. But that? He never said anything about it, so I just can’t bring myself to take your word for it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fine then,” Kotetsu walks over to the phone. </p><p> </p><p><em> If there’s one person who might know about this, then it’s probably the same man who helped us. </em> </p><p> </p><p><em> “ </em>Jotaro Kujo speaking.” </p><p> </p><p>“Jotaro, it’s Kotetsu.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Kotetsu. What do you need?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are...” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“...are we in a time loop?” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“A time loop? That’s—” Jotaro freezes, his eyes growing wider with each second that passes by. </p><p> </p><p>“Jotaro?” </p><p> </p><p>It takes a whole minute for Jotaro to snap out of it. “<em> That bitch </em>!” </p><p> </p><p>“H-hey! What’s going on over there? You ok?” </p><p> </p><p>“Damnit. Sorry, Kotetsu. Come to my room, I’ll explain it then.” </p><p> </p><p>“O-ok! Got it.” </p><p> </p><p>Two minutes later, there’s a knock on Jotaro’s door. He opens it to find Kotetsu and Barnaby. </p><p> </p><p> “You brought Barnaby with you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he didn’t believe me, so I brought him along.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro lets both of the men inside and he gets straight to business. </p><p> </p><p>“Why’d you come to the conclusion that you’re in a time loop?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, yesterday was the first, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>“I feel like it should be the third. Like, this is the second time or more I’ve repeated October 2nd.” </p><p> </p><p>“I see...” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you really believe Kotetsu here? Time loops are impossible!” Barnaby explains. </p><p> </p><p>“I would’ve been skeptical too if I wasn’t in one myself.” </p><p> </p><p>The partners’ eyes go wide. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> What </em>? You’re in one too!? Do you know who’s doing this to us?” Kotetsu asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Not fully, but I had a run in with someone. They kept saying that I would never find ‘her,’ and stuff like that. All I know is that she’s female, and she wants to torture us— well... me. I don’t know what she wants from you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you blew up over the phone.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Once you brought up the subject, my memories from the previous days came back. I’ve been in this loop for 17 days now.” </p><p> </p><p>“17? And no one else is affected?” Barnaby asks. </p><p> </p><p>“As far as I know, no one else appears to remember what has happened. You said this was your second day?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, not only do we need to figure out how to get you two home, but how to get out of this loop. And more importantly, why do you both remember, and I don’t?” </p><p> </p><p>“Actually, it’s just Kotetsu. I don’t remember a thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see…”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro thinks in silence for a moment before something hits him. </p><p> </p><p>“Kotetsu?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Jotaro?” </p><p> </p><p>“I think I know where we recognize each other from. And why you look familiar as well, Barnaby.” </p><p> </p><p>Kotetsu’s eyes grew with surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t mean...” </p><p> </p><p>“I do.” </p><p> </p><p>“What? What happened?” </p><p> </p><p>“Did he... did we...?” Kotetsu ignores Barnaby’s question. </p><p> </p><p>“He did. I’m sure you found a way to overcome him in your world and timeline, but I didn’t know how. And we did. Since I didn’t know what to do and the same probably goes for you, we both did.” </p><p> </p><p>“N-no way...” Kotetsu’s hands start to shake. </p><p> </p><p>“Kotetsu? What’s going on?” </p><p> </p><p>“I— We—… We swapped bodies and died during the first time loop...” Kotetsu’s head shoots up. </p><p> </p><p>Barnaby’s eyes go wide but his questions, spoken and unspoken, keep getting pushed to the side while the two stuck in a time loop try to figure their situation out.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, if that was the first day, does that mean-?” </p><p> </p><p>“It does. We swapped bodies, repeated October 1st, moved onto October 2nd after you saved Josuke, and then October 2nd repeated. So, it should be the 4th for you.” </p><p> </p><p>“And what about you?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s... complicated. I know I’ve been in the time loop for 17 days, but it’s more complicated than that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Got it.” </p><p> </p><p>Barnaby was still trying to process their situation. First, they were brought into this mysterious world, Kotetsu had died in a time loop and is still in one, and the person they just met, Jotaro, was also in a time loop? <em> What the hell was going on </em>? </p><p> </p><p>“Bunny.” </p><p> </p><p>“Kotetsu?” </p><p> </p><p>“If... if you aren't in the time loop, then you won’t remember this, will you?” </p><p> </p><p>Barnaby lowers his head. </p><p> </p><p>“I... guess so. And it would be too much for both of you to tell me each reset.” Barnaby sighs and then clears his throat. “This is coming from me, the me who knows what’s going on. You both have my support through your battles. And... don’t tell reset me anything. I don’t want you to waste any time on me, ok? <em> Time loop me is going to hate me... </em> Though, when this whole thing is over, I want you to tell me everything, got it?” </p><p> </p><p>“But we’re partners-” </p><p> </p><p>“And partners don’t hold each other down. You can do it without me, you’ll have to.” </p><p> </p><p>Kotetsu sighs. “Fine, but if anything happens, don’t blame me. Blame your past self.” </p><p> </p><p>“I'm prepared to.” Both of them smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Kotetsu, Barnaby. We’ll figure this out, and once we do, we’re sending you home, ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, first we gotta get you out of this time loop.” Kotetsu turns to Barnaby. “I’ll see you on October 3rd.”</p><p> </p><p>Barnaby smiles. They’ll make it out, somehow, someway, but they’ll make it out.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two brain rots colliding really do be hitting differently than just one, though.</p><p>Out of context Beta: </p><p>Snail: is too tired to be funny</p><p>Snail: RISOTTO</p><p>Luci: crusty crusty man</p><p>Snail: oof</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Polnareff comes to visit </p><p>Day 18, Prompts 18: Panic! At the Disco, Panic Attacks, Phobias</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>le best beta:<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFamiliar/pseuds/FindingFamiliar"><span> FindingFamiliar <span></span></span></a><br/>I didn’t give <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammew/pseuds/cammew"><span> Luci <span></span></span></a> the chance to beta this chapter because I wanted to get it out and she was going to sleep, but go visit her profile!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kotetsu T. Kaburagi and Jotaro Kujo wake up at 8:30am on October 2nd. The memories of “yesterday’s” events come back to Kotetsu and he immediately goes to the phone. While Barnaby is still asleep, he dials Jotaro’s room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jotaro Kujo speaking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jotaro! It’s Kotetsu. Do you remember yesterday?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean when we figured out that we’re in a time loop?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! You didn’t forget!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what about Barnaby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s still asleep, though I don’t think he’ll remember.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Would you like to come to my room to discuss what we know so far?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. It’s the early morning and Bunny would probably be worried if I wasn’t anywhere to be found in the room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm. What if both of you came over so we can discuss how to get you both back home?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good, I’ll tell Bunny when he wakes up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro can hear a voice on the other side of the line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Bunny! You're awake! Do you want to discuss with Jotaro about how to get home?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. I’ll get ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kotetsu turns his attention back to the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be there in a few.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. In the meantime, I’ll get Josuke to come over as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it. See you then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro hung up and went to dial Josuke’s number when he got another call, this one unexpected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jotaro Kujo speaking.” He tried to hide his annoyance of being called again, but it probably slipped out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Kujo. It’s me, Giorno.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Giorno, what do you need?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m actually in town for a few days due to some stand related occurrences the Speedwagon Foundation asked me to investigate, but there’s something I need to show you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be over there in an hour if that’s ok.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It works. Thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone hangs up for the second time in 10 minutes. Jotaro finally calls Josuke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Higashikata residence, Josuke speaking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josuke, it’s Jotaro.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Jotaro, what do you need?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were going to discuss how to get Kotetsu and Barnaby home. Are you able to come?” Jotaro had let the boy know about Kotetsu and Barnaby’s situation once they left his hotel room and Josuke had asked Jotaro to let him know how he could help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. I don’t have anything going on today, so I can be over soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you in a few!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the phone hangs up, Jotaro decides that he has had enough calls for the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At 8:50am, there are 4 people in Jotaro’s hotel room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how are we going to figure out what to do? We don’t know how we got here, let alone leave.” Barnaby asks the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what we’re here to discuss.” Jotaro answers. “What were you doing before you found yourself in Morioh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we had joined the second league of Heroes, but we weren’t doing anything special.” Kotetsu responds. “I know NEXT powers were strange, but I’ve never heard of them doing anything like this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, then it’s probably a stand. Do you remember running into anyone before you were kidnapped, Josuke?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really. I went to the store to get hair gel and was behind a really annoying customer and a tired looking cashier, but besides the kidnapper, that’s it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re probably on the lookout for either a rogue stand user who doesn’t know about how to control their stand or one of DIOs old lackeys.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not hard to pick up on the disgust Jotaro emphasizes DIO with. Kotetsu and Barnaby figure that right now is not an appropriate time to ask for information. Their confusion was written on their faces however, prompting Jotaro to explain it to them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs. “Long and complicated story short, DIO was a vampire who stole Jonathan Joestar’s body, my great great grandfather, and used it to terrorize the rest of the Joestar lineage. He gained a stand, Josuke and myself getting one in the process, and in 1989, I killed him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I want to know...” Kotetsu comments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke gave a nod and a short “Valid.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, one of DIOs old followers might be behind this. Though, I’m not sure as to whatever connection you guys have with all this. That is, unless they tried to bring someone else to this world but failed, bringing you two here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how do we find this stand user?” Josuke asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We search for them with the help of the Speedwagon Foundation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speedwagon Foundation?” Barnaby asks, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Robert EO Speedwagon was an old friend of the Joestars. He created a massive company and it’s dedicated to helping the environment, medical research and to helping well… us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that your ‘connections’?” Kotetsu wonders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, there’s a knock at Jotaro’s door. He gets up and opens it to find a blond hair teen on the other side. He’s holding a box with holes in it in his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Giorno.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Kujo.” Giorno looks behind Jotaro and can see 3 people sitting in the main room. “Am I interrupting anything?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at the moment, come in.” Jotaro moves out of the way, allowing room for Giorno to pass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Giorno goes inside and sits on one of the single chairs. Josuke waves at Giorno with a smile on his face, Giorno waves back. “Who are you two?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s just about what I was going to ask you.” Kotetsu responds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Giorno, this is Kotetsu and Barnaby. They’re from a different world and we’re trying to figure out how to get them back to their universe. Kotetsu and Barnaby, this is Giorno. He’s DIOs son.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This keeps getting weirder and weirder...” Kotetsu whispers to Barnaby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Barnaby replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you two.” Giorno then looks at Jotaro. “Stand business?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s our best guess, but we don’t know who it would be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Well, sorry to intrude on this, but I believe I may be of help, though I must show you this first.” Giorno places the box onto the table in front of him. He opens the side, and a turtle starts to walk out.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the turtle reveals itself, Josuke gets up immediately and cowers behind the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-why is there a t-turtle?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turns to the scared Joestar.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re still afraid of turtles? I thought you got over that.” Jotaro asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I did! But then... an incident happened and so I’m more afraid of them than before. Just, shut up Mr. I’m Too Afraid To Show Real Emotion!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro glares at Josuke but then sighs and starts to make his way to the turtle when it speaks up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bonjour, Jotaro!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, the older man takes a step back, eyes going wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barnaby and Kotetsu look around, then at each other, confusion permeatest in both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Polnareff...?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-how... why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story, but I’m here now, even if I am just a turtle.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would someone like to explain what’s going on?” Kotetsu asks the rest of the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giorno seems to realize that there are people who know nothing of what’s going on, so he addresses them. “I assume you both know about stands?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To summarize, there was a Mafia with stand users. My gang and I, who also had stands, fought to overthrow the current boss of said Mafia. There was a lot of fighting in between, but during the battle between the boss, our souls swapped our bodies. Around that time, however, Polnareff here had died. His soul switched into the turtle’s, but when everyone returned to their original bodies, Polnareff had nowhere to go, so he stayed inside the turtle. Most of the time, though, his spirit stays inside the turtle’s stand.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The turtle... has a stand...?’ Barnaby asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Giorno walks next to the turtle and suddenly he’s gone. “Down here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looks inside the turtle and- low and behold, Giorno is inside the key waving to the outside world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing can surprise me anymore...” Kotetsu admits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same here...” Barnaby agrees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re dead...?” Jotaro looks at Polnareff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My body is, but my soul lives on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you call me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Passione had control of all the communication in Italy. The old boss thought he killed me, so I had to lay low.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro looks at his old friend, defeat and sadness lacing his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, Jotaro. I’m here now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro sits down, hands against his temples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barnaby speaks up. “Wait, if you fought the old boss of this Mafia and you’re still alive... Are you now the boss of the Italian Mafia?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three Joestars nod their heads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Giorno Giovanna, Don of Passione. Nice to meet you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Likewise...” It probably would’ve been a more genuine statement if Kotetsu wasn’t trying to process everything he just heard about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josuke calms his nerves back down and returns to the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re looking to go back home?” Giorno asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. We don’t know how we got here, let alone how to leave.” Barnaby answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Well, my stand might just be able to help with that.” Giorno summons GER. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meet Golden Experience Requiem.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Giorno, they can’t see stands. They do, however, have powers like us.” Jotaro tells Giorno</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see... Well, my stand can return things to a state of 0. That’s not its exact power per say, but the true power it holds is lost on me, so this is the best explanation I can give. With any luck, though, it might be what you need to get home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kotetsu jumps to his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really???” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but it will take time for me to figure out how to bring you home. Unfortunately, that is all I can give you today. I will be back tomorrow to follow up on the situation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro and Kotetsu exchange worried glances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Giorno, can I talk to you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro leads Giorno to a room away from everyone. Kotetsu tries to follow, but Barnaby stops him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably a personal matter, Kotetsu. Leave them be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah, right.” Kotetsu wants so badly to tell his partner what’s going on, but he remembers his request. He also can’t tell Josuke, Jotaro probably doesn’t want to worry the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what’s up with him…” Josuke thinks aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t worry about it.” Kotetsu reassures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile with Giorno and Jotaro, the older man has some explaining to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It might sound crazy, though considering everything going on with stands and Kotetsy and Barnaby being here, it might not. Me and Kotetsu are stuck in a time loop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re- what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We wake up at 8:30am on October 2nd every day, and there’s no moving forward for us. To tell the truth, I was stuck in one where I woke up at 7:15am on October 1st for the longest time, but now the time and date has moved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Giorno crosses his arms and scratches his chin, deep in thought. “And you told me this because we would never move onto the next day, thus keeping Kotetsu and Barnaby in this world. And also, perhaps, because I can find a way to break this loop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Though, you won’t remember this conversation unless GER can pull something off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giorno summons his stand. “Is there anything you could do to make it so I remember the time loop with them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s possible, but not only will you be stuck in it with them, there are some other conditions that go along with me keeping you in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as I remember without having to talk to Jotaro every time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Giorno retracts his stand. “You heard the stand. Now, what are we supposed to do now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the day always repeats once a conflict is resolved, big or small, good or bad ending. It’s almost as if she’s putting us through certain events because it’s what she’s told to do, although she doesn’t seem to have any remorse for doing this to us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I had a run in with one of her lackeys, or a voice more so. They said I would never find ‘her’, but just knowing the gender won’t help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see… Does Josuke or Barnaby know about the loop? My guess would be no, considering you brought me away from them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s correct. Barnaby requested in one of the loops to not be told about the loop everyday, which in turn would hinder our progress. Josuke, however, I don’t want to worry. If he did then… it might end up like one of the past October 1sts…” Jotaro trails off as he remembers the deaths of Josuke and himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giorno can tell that whatever Jotaro’s thinking isn’t pleasant, so he doesn’t bother to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we’ll figure this out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Giorno.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giorno smiles at the sentence. Both of them walk back to everyone else and they all start talking. There has to be a way out of this damn loop.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Too much plot, this isn’t whump</p><p>Out of context beta:</p><p>Snail: i love how casual this is, like, yea im in a timeloop but like, my boyfriend is sleeping right now so...<br/>PC: jnkfmdnjkd i mean yeah</p><p>Snail: my baby boy<br/>PC: you mean the one who only escapes torture when I write whumptober? (not for long though)<br/>Snail: everyone else is putting him through hell, I'M PUTTING HIM THROUGH HELL, let him have this<br/>PC: he can be safe in my fic, though like he's getting out of it unscathed &gt;:3</p><p>Snail: I might have been projecting in that bit...</p><p>Snail: Author chan messed up and brought these two idiots here…</p><p>Snail: POG</p><p>PC: hey, at least he didn't mention DIO being a vampire that was born in 1898<br/>Snail: lol</p><p>Snail: More like BIZARRE<br/>ill show myself out...<br/>PC: no don't-</p><p>Snail: FRENCH MAN IS HERE- Well, turtle...</p><p>Princess: Bonjour, Heroes!</p><p>Princess: Poor Kotetsu and Barnaby, thrown headfirst into the chaos of JoJo</p><p>PC: Side note, a lot of times I'll spell "Kotetsu" as "Jotetsu" because keyboards, but everytime I see that I think "He really is the JoJo of Tiger &amp; Bunny..."<br/>Snail: I keep writing King Crimson as Kind Crimson, you good<br/>PC: JoJo if disney animated it</p><p>Snail: Friendship ended with Polnareff, Josuke is my new best friend now</p><p>Snail: Lol, too much part 5 brainrot</p><p>PC: We share the same brain cell<br/>Snail: Well can i have it back cause i had a meltdown in updates channel, i think cry is disappointed in me now….<br/>PC: Excuse me what-</p><p>PC: :((( bring the funny sentence back-</p><p>Snail: Gio: My work here is done<br/>Ko: but you haven't done anything yet<br/>Gio: cape whooosh<br/>PC: Is he lunatic where he keeps capes in every nook and cranny in his house because they get used up each time he makes an appearance?<br/>It was a lot funnier when the joke was being made as the show was going on :(((</p><p>Snail: LIKE A MONSTER<br/>PC: correct<br/>Snail: Yea, own it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Memories resurface </p>
<p>Day 19, Prompts 19: Broken Hearts, Grief, Mourning Loved Ones</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally, actual whump<br/>Amazing Betas :3 <br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFamiliar/pseuds/FindingFamiliar"><span> FindingFamiliar <span></span></span></a><br/>I was too impatient to wait for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammew/pseuds/cammew"><span> Luci <span></span></span></a> to beta this, but absolutely go check her out!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kotetsu T. Kaburagi and Jotaro Kujo wake up at 8:30am on October 2nd. Before Jotaro can even grab his coffee, the phone rings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jotaro!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Kotetsu. What do you need?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Kotetsu, I remember the time loop. Are you planning on calling every day?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wanted to make sure you didn’t forget. I don’t know what I’d do if I was the only one to remember this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand, it’s ok.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything we can do today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not until Giorno shows up. His stand said that there were conditions to having Giorno remember the time loop, and he’s our only hope right now, so we just have to wait on him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood- wait. He’s in the time loop now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Giorno has a requiem stand, and it’s very complicated. Giorno doesn’t even know its full limits, but don’t worry about it. The boy is very capable and I trust him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so. I think then, I’ll just take the day to talk with Barnaby. It’s been a couple of hectic days, and even if he won’t remember it, it’ll be a nice break for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s ok. If you need anything, just call.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do!” And with that, the other side of the phone turns to static.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jotaro turns to his thesis papers. He has nothing else to do today before hearing from Giorno, and if they break free from the loop today, it would be a waste to not use this time productively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour goes by without distraction. Suddenly, the phone rings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is getting really annoying… </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jotaro! Mom is out of town for the day so I was wondering if you could come over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josuke. “And why are you asking me this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t ask anyone else?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I wanted to hang out with you! It’d be nice to get to know you more. I would also ask Kotetsu and Barnaby, but they probably need to rest and get settled in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you want </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> over?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Positive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a slight pause on Jotaro’s end, then a bit of shuffling. “Fine, I’m on my way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! See you then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>10 minutes pass and there’s a knock at the higashikata’s door. It opens almost immediately to reveal a smiling Josuke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand why you want me here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you! To hang out and to get to know more about you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you plan to do then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To talk to you or something… You know, regular bonding stuff!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jotaro’s face goes blank, more so than Josuke thought possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, I know, not the talkative type. But, I’ll get you to spill somehow today!” Josuke declares. “In the meantime, can I get you something to drink?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Water’s fine, thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bunny! What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m looking at our suits. I don’t know if anything happened to them when we came here, and what if we need them while we’re in Japan?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you have a point...:” Kotetsu admits. “Want any fried rice?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Again? And for breakfast? I’ll pass for now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Suit yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next few minutes are filled with nothing but the sounds of sizzling rice and the clinking of metal parts. All of a sudden, a loud groan comes from the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kotetsu?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kotetsu! Is everything alright?” Barnaby gets up and walks to the kitchen. He’s met with nothing but air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ko...tetsu?” Barnaby walks over to where the rice is and-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kotetsu is there, lying motionless on the kitchen tile. It almost looks like when…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“KOTETSU!” Barnaby is at the man’s side in an instant. “Talk to me! What’s going on!” He scoops the man on the floor into his arms and brings his face closer to his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kotetsu’s eyes slowly open.”B-Barnaby?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?!? Are you hurt?! What’s happening?!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I think…-” Kotetsu is interrupted when a sharp pain moves throughout the right side of his chest. He hisses and puts his arms over the area in reflex. Barnaby sees this and lifts up his partner’s shirt. Whatever’s causing this pain is where Kotetsu’s hand lays. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barnaby’s eyes go wide and his hand flings up to cover his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-... Is it what I think it is…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barnaby gives a slow nod, tears already starting to well up in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bunny?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barnaby’s eyes dart back to Kotetsu’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’m going to survive this time…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t say that!” The tears start to fall. “You said that last time, don’t give up! Don’t make me go through this again! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t dwell on me, ok Bunny? Hey…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Barnaby’s eyes go a little wider.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least I got to try your fried rice this time… Maybe use a little less salt, but it was really nice. Thank you for everything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“K-Kotetsu! No! Don’t give up! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kotetsu!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kotetsu’s eyes slide close with a small smile remaining on his face as his body falls limp. It’s all too much for Barnaby to handle. This time he checks his pulse, maybe it’ll be different! Maybe he’s alive! Maybe--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s gone. The man who Barnaby had deemed annoying when they first met, the man who Barnaby never wanted to work with him again after almost dying when they first became a team… the man who had taken so many hits for him and saved him multiple times…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s gone forever. And there’s no second chances.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the stove, the sound of rice cooking continues to fill the room. It’s the only thing drowning out the deafening silence of Barnaby’s tears falling onto his partner’s cold body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jotaro’s sitting on the couch, originally there to watch Josuke play his video games (after many, </span>
  <em>
    <span>many,</span>
  </em>
  <span> failed attempts to get the older man to play with him),but has now gone off to take a short nap, letting the dim sounds of cars racing across an 8bit road consume his hearing as he drifts to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A short scream followed by loud groaning snaps him awake, immediately putting him on edge. When he goes to look for the source of the noise, he lays eyes on something he never wanted to see again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josuke is laying on the ground, hands clutching his stomach and right side. Blood starts to seep through the boy’s clothing, originating from an unknown source.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Josuke!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jotaro is at his side in less than a second, no time stop needed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” Josuke’s words are cut off and followed by another loud groan. “K-Kira…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Josuke? What’s going on?” There’s no point in hiding the concern in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bubbles… explosions… banister… kira’s father… kira-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re the wounds from the battle against Kira.” Jotaro’s eyes widen. It’s not like he didn’t know what the wounds mirrored, he just never wanted to believe it, but there’s no more denying it, especially since Josuke is dying in his own home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-” Josuke coughs up blood. “I’m not gonna… I’m not-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it. You’ll survive, don’t waste your energy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Now Jotaro knows why he’s had a sense of Deja vu so many times. They were all different events from each time loop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“J-Jotaro-san-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said stop with the honorifics and the talking. Save your strength, you’re going to make it.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>you have too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Josuke lets out a small, weak laugh. “There’s no point and I would rather say my goodbyes than delay the inevitable…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t give up, hold on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make sure Kotetsu and Barnaby make it home, ok? I can tell you really like them and…” More blood comes out of Josuke’s mouth. “You don’t make friends easily. It’s been nice seeing you happy again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why is the kid worried about him? Josuke’s the one dying, he shouldn’t be focused on Jotaro's happiness. Plus, if Josuke were to die... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t do this to me kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha… I guess you really </span>
  <em>
    <span>do...</span>
  </em>
  <span> care about me… Hazamada owes me $20 now…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course Jotaro cared about Josuke! He was like a little brother to him. But what kind of family was he if he never admitted it, not even when Josuke’s dying in front of his very eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Josuke I-” Against everything, Jotaro’s eyes start to glisten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell everyone thank you and my mom that I love her and not to dwell on me…” Josuke’s eyes fully close, the smile on his lips reverting to an emotionless expression.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The small amount of tears that built up finally fell, and after what felt like an eternity, his phone starts to ring. It’s all too much for Jotaro to handle, but he picks up the phone anyways. His gut tells him he shouldn’t let it ring out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“J-Jotaro..?” The voice on the other line, while broken, is Barnaby’s. “K-Kotetsu he… he’s gone…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jotaro hangs up the phone. He lets the darkness take up his eyes and mind. Meanwhile, in the Morioh Grand Hotel, Barnaby closes his phone shut and mourns the loss of his best friend.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Putting the whump in whumptober &gt;:D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hmm.... I wonder what Giorno is doing?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of context beta:</p>
<p>Snail: Because he loves you and you're family dumbass</p>
<p>Snail: i assume this is a reference to the show? im sad now</p>
<p>Snail: :’(</p>
<p>Snail: YOU REALLY DID THAT TO ME?<br/>PC: I told you, putting the whump in whumptober</p>
<p>Snail: &lt;- i thought this was for above and i was about to fukcing die<br/>PC: asgahsdgahahvg <br/>Snail: (...) just like josuke<br/>PC: NO<br/>Snail: Format: bold, font<br/>PC: fuck you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get swapped</p><p>Day 20, Alternate Prompt: Altered states</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wonderful Beta Snail: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFamiliar/pseuds/FindingFamiliar"><span> FindingFamiliar <span></span></span></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Giorno Giovanna wakes up at 8:30am on October 2</span>
  <span>nd</span>
  <span>. He needs to call Jotaro, there’s a certain somebody that needs to see the older man. When Giorno reaches for the phone, something compels him </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to call, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to pick up the phone and definitely not to </span>
  <em>
    <span>call</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Giorno doesn't know why, but he listens to his gut and decides to head out. He forgets the turtle, asleep in his terrarium. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giorno approaches the Morioh Grand Hotel, but as soon as he enters the parking lot, his head goes dizzy. His mind goes fuzzy but then- </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s clear again, a wave of memories suddenly appearing inside in his head. There’s a time loop, there are 2 people not from this world that need to return home, there’s- </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giorno needs to get to work right away, dashing away from the hotel to Morioh’s SPWF building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kotetsu T. Kaburagi and Jotaro Kujo wake up at 8:30am. The memories come back to the both of them and Jotaro decides to wait by the phone this time, prepared for the inevitable call. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The phone rings. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, Kotetsu.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, It’s not.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Jotaro’s eyes narrow slightly as he leans a little more into the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesterday was... really bad. How are you holding up?” The concern in Kotetsu’s voice is a lot more prominent than before. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean with the previous loop? Look, it’s over now, and there’s no need to think about it.” Jotaro doesn’t want to continue talking about the events from before, it had brought up a lot more than a sour taste in his mouth. “We don’t need to worry about it anymore so it’s fine, end of story.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesterday- er last time loop or—Whatever you call it! It’s not ok.” There was frustration growing in Kotetsu’s tone. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter. And plus, you’re the one who died. If anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> should be the one concerned with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jotaro’s sure that if this conversation was face to face, a lot of fingers would be jabbing into chests multiple times. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I didn’t have to see Barnaby die right before my very eyes. I can only imagine how bad that was for you when Josuke died.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, it’s ok. I know you don’t talk much, and this is probably a really sensitive subject, but we’re going to get through this together. Whether you like it or not.”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro doesn’t want to admit it, but Kotetsu is right. The events from the previous day have really bothered him, but the call and worrying about him is a nice change of pace. There’s a slight pause before Jotaro responds. “...Thanks.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kotetsu smiles. Jotaro doesn’t have to hear anything to know what expression the man is making on the other side of the phone. Kotetsu knows this as well, so he switches topics.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you... heard anything from Giorno?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not yet. Though, I have a feeling that there’s no need to worry.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so. I trust you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It feels so weird to have someone trust and connect with Jotaro so easily. He’d probably get close to Barnaby too if they spent more time together. Jotaro wonders what’s going to happen when they leave.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kotetsu can tell from the unusually long pause that something’s going on through the other man’s brain. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking about how we’ll get you home and what’s going to happen to you guys after that.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If Kotetsu thinks the sentence sounds a little suspicious, he doesn’t comment on it. “We can go searching out today. Go check to where we first awoke and see if there are any clues to get us back home.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan. I’ll call Josuke. Let Barnaby know when he wakes up.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, the phone hangs up. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>20 minutes later, Kotetsu, Jotaro, Barnaby, and Josuke all meet up at the entrance of the Morioh Grand Hotel.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember where you were kidnapped, Josuke?” Jotaro asks. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I remember taking a wrong turn to get home but... Hey wait a minute, you’re the one who found me. Do you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My mind has tried to suppress the memory of you being kidnapped. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>and chained up, and dying, and him dying in front of Josuke, and getting into a car crash, and seeing his family get shot, and-</span>
  </em>
  <span>)” Jotaro’s face must’ve given off </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> because he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks over and Kotetsu is staring at him, but it’s somehow comforting, and he calms down. Barnaby sees this but doesn’t question it. If it was something he needs to know, Kotetsu would’ve told him already. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Barnaby props his right elbow on his left arm that’s crossed over his chest and puts his hand on his chin while in thought. “It was a building, abandoned of sorts, that was on the side of a road near a park, right? The park had a whole array of flowers and a few ponds scattered around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jotaro snaps his fingers. “That’s the one.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you had such a good memory, Bunny.” Kotetsu says to his partner. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured that it was important we knew the location of where we woke up, so I studied our surroundings when we made our way to the hotel. Plus, it was yesterday when we left, why wouldn’t I remember it?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh yeah...” </span>
  <em>
    <span>heh...</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Barnaby gives a confused look to Kotetsu but doesn’t press on. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what park that is!” Josuke exclaimes. “Mom and I used to walk there a lot as a kid. Come on.” Josuke takes off running prompting the other three to follow suit.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all catch up to each other and continue until the park is in sight. Kotetsu speaks up. “I bet I could beat you in a race to the building.” He tells Barnaby.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I could beat any of you in a flash.” Josuke says. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, go ahead and try, but I’d win over all of you.” Barnaby retaliates. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the one who’s 195cm tall.” Jotaro plays off. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re all on.” Kotetsu declares. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And they all take off... Except... </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all pause right after running. Jotaro and Josuke and glowing blue, eyes changed from the colors of the sea to the glow surrounding their body. They look at Kotetsu and Barnaby, and while they see nothing, the two partners are staring up at above. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what the hell is that...?” Kotetsu asks cautiously. He stares up at a pink figure floating behind the blond male. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kotetsu... you...” Barnaby trails off. He sees a purple figure with black, wavy hair. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When the two turn around to see the Joestars, they’re in even more shock. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The four look at each other bewildered. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are NEXTs...” Barnaby says. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And you guys must have stands...” Josuke replies. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We swapped powers...” Kotetsu realizes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we have your 100 power, and you have our stands...” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, which one of you originally had the pink stand?” Barnaby says while looking at the new guardian floating besides him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You have Crazy Diamond; he’s my stand.” Josuke says. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Which means you have Star Platinum, Kotetsu.” Jotaro adds. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, these are what your stands look like.” Kotetsu states. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Barnaby gives Kotetsu a concerned look. If he got Josuke’s stand and Kotetsu got Jotaro’s, that means their powers were switched relatively. Which meant that Jotaro... </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Joestars shut their power off and the stands recede back into their new users. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t switch focus. If we lose sight of what we’re looking for now, who knows when we’ll switch back. We can figure this out after we investigate the building.” Barnaby tells the group. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all agree and continue to the building. Once they arrive. Jotaro kicks down the door and they enter. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After looking around a bit, Josuke rustles something and finds an old leather book.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, check it out!” He calls out. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the rest of the group doesn’t make It far when the ceiling starts to rumble, and pieces of metal begin to fall. Kotetsu and Josuke can get out of the way easily, but Jotaro and Barnaby are right in the center of where the wreckage is going to pile, and they can’t make it out. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Use your 100 power!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use your stand!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kotetsu and Josuke yell out at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro tries, but His power doesn't work. He doesn’t glow anymore, nothing’s happening, he’s not gonna- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barnaby can summon Crazy Diamond, but he doesn’t know how to use it, how to have it increase his speed, he’s not gonna- </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Star Platinum is out in an instant and the rest of Josuke’s 100 power is activated. Josuke rushes into the path of the falling rubble and Kotetsu runs for Barnaby, but the rest of the ceiling falls. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And it’s silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--- </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Josuke dusts Jotaro off. They were standing right on the other side of the fallen metal, barely making it out in time. “I don’t know why your power didn’t activate, but I’m glad I got to you in time.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks for that.” Jotaro lets out a small smile and slightly ruffles his uncle’s hair, not enough to ruin it though. Josuke doesn’t seem to mind. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you do that...? It’s like you teleported.” Barnaby asks his friend, bewildered at the events that just took place. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Everything seemed to slow, and it all turned grey for a split second, and the next thing I know, I’m right here carrying you the same way you used to carry me.” Kotetsu looks at the man in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you can put me down now.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m savoring this moment.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jotaro looks over at the pair, overhearing their conversation. “You stopped time, Kotetsu.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I-- what?”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Star can stop time. He did it because he felt your instinct to protect Barnaby.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh. Wow.” Kotetsu lets Barnaby down from his hold. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a close one.” Josuke says, looking at where he had previously seen the book. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t be able to get it out now, who knows what will happen to the rest of the building. We can figure it out when we know what happened to our powers.” Jotaro puts a hand on Josuke’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let's go back. I’ve had enough of this place for the week.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The other three nod in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all return to the Morioh Grand Hotel, no more information gained that what they started with, and everything after that is a blur. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kotetsu is the dad that Jotaro never had but is to everyone else, and Jotaro is the dad that Kotetsu is to everyone else. Dads being dads to each other because they deserve the fatherly love they give everyone else in their life. </p><p>Also like.. Snail started betaing at… 11:45??? And it came out relatively on time???</p><p>Out of context Beta:<br/>Snail: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN<br/>Pc: &gt;:3</p><p>Snail: my boy<br/>Pc: *cough* who you torture *cough*</p><p>Snail: But Jotaro, its only day 20<br/>Pc: nO-</p><p>Snail: he's learning emotions</p><p>Snail: SWAP TIME</p><p>Pc: Snail, casually watching my curser having a spasm while I vibe to "End of the World"<br/>Snail: ive excepted it</p><p>Snail: Cray Cray Diamond, god that language feels old to say<br/>Pc: cray cray-</p><p>Snail: aw, thats gay lol<br/>please dont right this down pc-<br/>Pc: Nah, they’re gay.<br/>Snail: come on bro</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Giorno gets an infection</p><p>Day 21, Prompts 21: I Don’t Feel So Well, Infection</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me??? Writing Giorno whump??? And only Giorno whump???? More likely than you think.<br/>Not much of Kotetsu, Barnaby, Jotaro, or Josuke this chapter. It’s more of a lore-based chapter, but there’s always whump!<br/>Wonderful Beta reader: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFamiliar/pseuds/FindingFamiliar"><span> FindingFamiliar <span></span></span></a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Giorno Giovanna wakes up at 8:30am on October 2</span>
  <span>nd</span>
  <span>. He goes through his usual routine, and gathers up a box on his way to the Morioh Grand Hotel. The box feels a little lighter than usual... Maybe Polnareff lost some weight? It’s not until he reaches the parking lot of the hotel does he realize that the turtle’s not in the box at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t matter though. Giorno remembers it all. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately drops the box and heads towards a park. “Yesterday”, Giorno had talked to the SPWF and was able to find out that there had been a suspicious anomaly in an abandoned building located near a rather pretty park. Upon reaching said park, there is a flower that seems to stand out amongst all the rest, and Giorno </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants to pick it, but he has a job to do. He then makes a turn and he’s facing the abandoned building where Kotetsu and Barnaby probably appeared from.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he enters, Giorno finds a bit of rubble around, but for an abandoned building, it’s in decent condition.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giorno’s searches for about 20 minutes until he discovers a little book next to a pile of fallen ceiling. There seems to be some dust on the little thing. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He picks it and starts to dust it off when there’s a rumbling from above. Giorno looks up to find metal about to crash into him, but he summons GER just in time to turn the rubble into little ladybugs that fly away within an instant. Crisis averted.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giorno decides to run out of the building once he secures the book. If there’s anything else in there, he can look for it “tomorrow”. As he brushes off the dust on the book, there’s a little stingy feeling in his fingertip. He examines his fingers and only finds a bit of dust on them. There’re a few specks of read underneath it, but he assumes it’s from the ladybugs. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he returns to the condo he has been staying at, he examines the book more closely. Flipping through the book shouldn’t be such a hard task but- </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He feels so tired... </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And his hands feel so weak... </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A nap would be nice right now... </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No. He’s probably just exhausted from using GER. He needs to focus, to find out what brought Kotetsu and Barnaby to this world, to know why Jotaro and Kotetsu are stuck in a time loop. To combat his fatigue, Giorno grabs some coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The coffee seems to put the sluggish feeling to the side for a while, and it gives him enough energy to focus on the contents of the book. That’s when Giorno reaches a certain page. It seems to be written in a really weird dialect... </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>GER summons himself and puts his finger on the text. The lines shift around until the text changes into Italian. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you could do that, GER.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>GER gives Giorno a look that says, “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giorno returns his attention to the book and calls back GER.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes grow wide as he processes the information gracing his eyes. It’s all too much, it’s all too real, it can’t be- </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giorno wakes up on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh... What?” Giorno groggily says while rubbing his temples. He looks to his side and the book is open on the same page as before. Nothing has changed, but Giorno’s body aches everywhere. Then the memories come back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have to tell them; I have to let them- </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giorno nearly faints but is able to keep himself awake. The pain that was in his finger earlier has resurfaced and spread throughout his entire nervous system. That’s when he sees it: a small cut. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was an infection in his finger, and there’s no way of stopping it now. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His head starts to swirl, black dots creeping into his vision. All he can do about it now is lay motionless on the floor, no one coming to save him, praying that the pain goes away soon. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His wishes are answered, but only because his eyes fall shut, never to be opened again that day. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They have... to... know.....</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And it all goes quiet. Maybe he’ll get to see Bucciarati and the others sooner than he thought…</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I wrote Giorno whump-<br/>I have a bit more planned, but after this, we get back to the rest of the gang and finally understand what’s happened to everyone. </p><p>Out Of context Beta:<br/>Snail: get wrecked flower<br/>Pc: "Die Potato." "Nooooooo"<br/>"Die Potato." "Not Today" gets out gun</p><p>Snail: and get wrecked last chapter peeps<br/>go gio go</p><p>Snail: pulling a Jotaro i see<br/>Pc: Diego proceeds to activate</p><p>Snail: bullshit detected lmao</p><p>Snail: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<br/>Not golden boi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kotetsu sleeps in</p><p>Day 22, Prompts 22: Do these tacos taste funny to you? , drugged</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wonderful beta reader: FindingFamiliar</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jotaro Kujo wakes up at 8:30am on October 2 nd . Once the memories stop flooding his head, he walks over to the phone, awaiting the daily call from Kotetsu. </p><p> </p><p>When the phone doesn’t ring within a minute of Jotaro reaching it, he gets suspicious. Just because nothing dramatic happened “yesterday” doesn’t mean that Kotetsu wouldn’t call, so why is the phone not ringing? </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later and the phone suddenly picks up its usual habits and notifies Jotaro that someone is waiting for him on the other side. When he picks up the phone, however, he is met by a different, although familiar, voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Doctor Kujo?” </p><p> </p><p>“Giorno.” </p><p> </p><p>"I figured it out.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>“I know how to get you back to normal and how to return Kotetsu &amp; Barnaby to their original world.” </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro’s eyes widen in surprise and he leans into the phone. “How?” </p><p> </p><p>“The positions you were originally in when you first entered the time loop, they need to be recreated. For you, I suspect that means for you to be sleeping in your bed, but for Kotetsu &amp; Barnaby....” </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll need to find out. Come to my room in 10 minutes. See if you can contact Josuke on the way. We might need him for this.” </p><p> </p><p>On the other side of the phone, Giorno nods. “Right.” </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro hangs up the phone. There was no sign of Kotetsu calling Jotaro at all since he woke up. Did something happen to Kotetsu? <em>Did he break out of the loop by himself? </em>Jotaro decided to call the partner’s room today.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Barnaby?” </p><p> </p><p>“Who is this?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s Jotaro.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Jotaro. What do you need?” </p><p> </p><p>“Giorno, a family member of mine, figured out how to get you guys back to your original world. Is Kotetsu awake?” </p><p> </p><p>“Really? He figured all this out in a day? That’s... amazing! Kotetsu still seems to be sleeping, but I’ll wake him up.” </p><p> </p><p>“Right. Thanks.” </p><p> </p><p>“Should we meet in your room?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Giorno’s coming over with Josuke soon too.” </p><p> </p><p>“I see. I’ll make sure Kotetsu’s ready then.” </p><p> </p><p>The phone hangs up, but Jotaro doesn’t bother to put it back into the receiver. Instead, he thinks about the situation he’s been put in. </p><p> </p><p><em>If Kotetsu is still asleep, then it’s possible he’s already broken out of the time loop. But then why did Giorno say that they had to be in the same positions as when they came here to leave? Whatever’s happening, it’s probably not good. </em> </p><p> </p><p>It’s not until Giorno and Josuke show up with no sign of Barnaby and Kotetsu that Jotaro starts to really worry. Did something really happen to Kotetsu? Did it affect Barnaby too? </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro’s about to go look for them when there’s a knock at the hotel room door. He opens it to find something very bizarre. </p><p> </p><p>“Jotaro, something’s wrong with Kotetsu!” Barnaby says with a concerned look in his eyes while holding an unconscious Kotetsu in his arms. </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro steps aside and lets Barnaby place Kotetsu on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with him?” Josuke asks, stepping towards the sleeping man. </p><p> </p><p>“He won’t wake up, no matter what. I even temporarily activated my 100-power, but no amount of force would phase him in the slightest. His breathing is also very labored.” </p><p> </p><p>“Let me try...” Josuke summons Crazy Diamond, but nothing it can do helps Kotetsu, besides healing the bruises that Barnaby gave him in the attempts to wake him up. There was something else, something big at play.  </p><p>--- </p><p>“Well???” </p><p> </p><p>“Chill out Ann, he’s been drugged.” </p><p> </p><p>“Look Snail, nothing here can go wrong. If they find out about you, you need to scram. I know I’ve already put you on a mission, but I couldn’t find anyone else suited for the job that wasn’t also occupied.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok. I understand, but you need to calm down. The drug has already settled in, there’s no chance of him waking up.” </p><p> </p><p>Ann sighs a breath of relief. “To be honest, I’m scared to think about what might happen if they find out about me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s all up to you, isn’t it?” Snail asks. </p><p> </p><p>The girl smiles. “Ha, yeah it is.” </p><p>--- </p><p>“Giorno.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m on it, Doctor Kujo.” </p><p> </p><p>Giorno summons GER and checks Kotetsu. After about 15 seconds of nothing, Giorno’s eyes go wide. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s been drugged.” </p><p> </p><p>“What? Shit.” Barnaby says. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok, he’ll be fine.” Giorno assures the conscious partner. </p><p> </p><p>Something happens—nobody knows what—but Kotetsu starts to take larger breaths as well as his features looking more relaxed than before. </p><p> </p><p>“GER turned the residual compounds of the drug into blood, he should wake up soon.” </p><p> </p><p>Barnaby breathes sigh of relief.  </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro offers his guests tea, coffee, and hot chocolate while they wait for Kotetsu to wake up. In the meantime, Giorno starts to explain things and tells the rest of the group what he found in the book. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s also one more thing you guys should know about-” Before Giorno gets the chance to continue on, there’s movement from the bed. Barnaby is at Kotetsu’s side in an instant. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but it feels like I overslept...” Kotetsu stifles a yawn. Then he locks eyes with Jotaro. Before he can say anything, Jotaro just nods and he understands. </p><p> </p><p>“Giorno figured out how to get you back to your home world.” Jotaro tells Kotetsu. The ‘ <em>and get us out of the time loop’ </em>remained unsaid. </p><p> </p><p>“So, what is it we have to do?” </p><p>--- </p><p>“Fuck! Giorno read the book! He neutralized the drug! Dammit! If I don’t do anything soon, they’ll break out! What can I do???” Ann starts pacing. Snail is trying to calm her but nothing’s working. Then, she stops in her tracks. “That is... unless...?” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not thinking about using <em>your </em>stand, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“What else can I do? It’s the only way to stop this.” </p><p> </p><p>“Look, you may be in control of this whole operation, and you know you’re limited to your stand in this moment, but even now, you can still only use it once!” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m well aware, but I have to force this reset. The only way this will resolve properly allowing the loop to continue, they’ll escape. It has to be done.” </p><p> </p><p>“And what if they still continue on? You don’t know how much Giorno has told them and the three of them will all remember.” </p><p> </p><p>“Even if they do, we still have more people. I just need time to <em>prepare </em>. Snail, head back to base. I have a call to make.” </p><p> </p><p>“Got it.”</p><p> </p><p>Snail leaves and Ann is left alone. She gets out her phone. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Yes, Tyger. I’m going to need you.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kotetsu is the shortest out of the group (excluding Giorno, who’s actually my height) at 180cm tall, Barnaby and Josuke are 185cm, while Jotaro is just... 195cm. I find this strangely hilarious. Also, I found out that Mista is about 182cm, so I’m actually 18cm too short to exactly cosplay him, but that won't stop me from doing so on Halloween!!</p><p>Out of context beta: (added later)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jotaro Can't Sleep</p><p>Day 23, Prompts 23: What’s a whumpee gotta do to get some sleep around here? , Exhaustion, Sleep Deprivation</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beautiful Beta: FindingFamiliar</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kotetsu T. Kaburagi wakes up at 8:30am on October 2 nd . Jotaro was already awake, as evident by Jotaro picking up the phone immediately instead of the usual few second delay. </p><p> </p><p>“That... was fast.” </p><p> </p><p>“I was prepared.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok? You don’t sound too good.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure. “ </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro can practically see the creasing eyebrows on Kotetsu’s face on the other side of the phone. He sighs. </p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I’ve been awake, even before 8:30am.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. And don’t you find it strange that right after you woke up and Giorno was about to tell us something in addition to going back, everything seems to stop and suddenly we’re here?” </p><p> </p><p>“Now that you mention it, yeah. It <em>is </em>strange, isn’t it. You said something bad had to happen and then it needed to resolve for the day to loop, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking that you being drugged and then waking up could’ve been what caused us to reset, but then why would it wait for Giorno to tell everything to you and then suddenly cut off before he finished saying everything?” </p><p> </p><p>“None of the other loops have worked that way, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Correct. It should have at least allowed Giorno to finish and <em>then </em>reset, but something strange is going on here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, even if something is going on with the loops, we know how to get home and out of this loop, we just need to wait for Giorno.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Should we tell Giorno to meet us at the building?” </p><p> </p><p>“Whoa whoa whoa- hold on a second. We’re going to get you out of this time loop before you get us back home.” </p><p> </p><p>“Kotetsu, this isn’t up for debate. You have a home to go back to-” </p><p> </p><p>“And you’ve been in a damn time loop for how long??? It’s practically been a week since I’ve been here, for all I know, you’ve been stuck in it for a month!” </p><p> </p><p>“Kotetsu.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em>not </em>going home until you’re free.” </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro tchs. “Fine. But you’re going home right after.” </p><p> </p><p>“Deal.” </p><p> </p><p>“Kotetsu?” Suddenly, there’s a new voice coming from the other side of the line. “Who are you talking to?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s Jotaro. He found a way to get us back home.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Barnaby asks, a surprised expression covering his face. “So quickly too?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Apparently, his ‘connection’ is really powerful. We’ll be meeting up with one of his friends later.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s great!” </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Jotaro receives another call. “I have to go. He’s calling.” </p><p> </p><p>Kotetsu turns his attention back to the phone. “Got it. See you then.” </p><p> </p><p>They don’t have a set time, but no one can know about getting Jotaro out the time loop. They’ll come up with a time later. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” </p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Kujo. I’m on my way. Am I freeing you or returning Kotetsu and Barnaby to their world first?” </p><p> </p><p>“Kotetsu said he won’t go home until I’m free, and he’s a stubborn bastard.” </p><p> </p><p>Giorno chuckles. “You can be too sometimes.” </p><p> </p><p>“Giorno?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>There’s a little hesitation on Jotaro’s side, but he sighs and continues speaking. “You can call me Jotaro, not Dr. Kujo.” </p><p> </p><p>Giorno stops in his tracks. “Really? But what about my father, my stand-” Giorno’s confused. Jotaro only lets certain people call him by his first name, let alone without honorifics. </p><p> </p><p>“Giorno, I’ve long since disconnected your father from you. While I have been weary of you because you are his son, you’ve proven yourself time and time again that you are <em>Jonathan’s </em>son. Not DIOs. You’re an amazing kid who uses his stand for good. That stand is more powerful than The World was, and it’s in very capable hands.” </p><p> </p><p>“Dr- er... Jotaro, I-…" Giorno smiles, “You’ve gotten soft.” </p><p> </p><p>Normally, Jotaro would’ve punched the shit out of anyone who dared to call him soft, but he can’t find it himself to be mad at the kid. “You can thank Josuke for that.” There’s a slight chuckle from the other side of the line. “Plus, you’re family. What kind of nephew would have his uncle use honorifics?” </p><p> </p><p>“You know I have a shit eating grin on my face right now, don’t you?” </p><p> </p><p>“I can practically see it.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll meet you in your hotel room. Try falling asleep in about the same position you usually wake up in before I get there. It’ll make the process go faster.” </p><p> </p><p>“Got it.” The phone hangs up. Jotaro goes to the bathroom and finds the bottle of melatonin. He takes two and starts making tea. He’s not really tired at the moment, but these should do the trick. Hey gets into the bed and closes his eyes.” </p><p>--- </p><p>“Giorno’s heading to the hotel, but neither of them know about my stand. There’s no chance of him sleeping.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure about that?? That’s what Snail told me last time and look where that got us.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ann, you know you can trust me. Have I ever failed you before?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but neither did Snail.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, that was <em>one </em>time and they were with a group! I love Snail, you know this, but I am <em>much </em>more capable than them.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“If Kotetsu ever steps in, it’ll be Tyger versus Tiger.”</p><p> </p><p>Ann smiles. “That would be cool. You’d kick his ass, but make sure to fight him <em>after </em>his 5 minutes is up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah, I know the drill. Anyways, when are Joka and VR coming? You have Hadley as backup for this plan if it fails, but you also have those two here, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re the ones I originally sent here to keep an eye on things. They’re also the only ones who understand the language in the book.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyger puts a hand on his hip. “Sure, but it’s not like you haven’t told <em>everyone </em>about your plans.”</p><p> </p><p>Ann rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hush, child.”</p><p> </p><p>“IM OLDER THAN YOU!” <em>baka BAKA</em></p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, hush, child. Now, go and check on Jotaro. Who knows what stunt they’ll try to pull next.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got it, boss.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Tyger leaves. Ann brings out her phone once they’re no longer visible.</p><p> </p><p>“Hadley, I need you to get ready at the abandoned building. I’m not taking any risks here. VR and Joka will get Giorno separately, but I need you to handle the other 4. Can you do that?”<br/><br/></p><p>“I sure can. Do you really not believe in Tyger?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do, I have my utmost faith in him, but I had the same for Snail.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get it. We won’t let you down.”</p><p> </p><p>“One more thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop complimenting me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hadley smiles. “Never.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Giorno almost makes it to the hotel when he’s stopped by a female figure.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me sir, can I ask you something? It’s really important.”</p><p> </p><p>Who is this person? What does she want from Giorno? Well, he’ll entertain the lady.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need?”</p><p> </p><p>“How in the world do you make those Victory Rolls? I swear, I’ve been trying so hard to get them right, and then you walk up here sporting three perfect ones.”</p><p> </p><p>Giorno lights up with excitement for getting to talk about his hair, but he has somewhere to be.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, but I’m too busy at the moment. We can talk later.” Giorno turns around but doesn’t get very far when he feels a hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! You wouldn’t happen to be… Giorno Giovanna, would you?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How the hell does this woman know my name! Keep your guard up, don’t tell her anything</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see… Then you wouldn’t mind if I…” The lady summons a stand of her own and goes to throw a punch at Giorno’s face, but it’s blocked by GER. “Got you.” The woman smiles sadistically.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll never be able to take me down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really? With that pathetic stand of yours? Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you don’t know about me <em>or </em>my stand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, I know everything there is to know about you, <em>Haruno. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Giorno gasps at the name and takes a step back. He calls GER to his side, reading to make a move in case the woman strikes.</p><p> </p><p>He narrows his eyes. “This is… Requiem-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh is it? Because all <em>I </em>see is Gold Experience.”</p><p> </p><p>Giorno does a double take only to find that Requiem is no longer there.</p><p> </p><p>“What, need <em>this </em>?” The lady pulls out the Requiem Arrow. </p><p> </p><p>“HOW???”</p><p> </p><p>“The name’s Joka and I just stole your arrow. I know that it won’t peirce me at all, but if I can keep it away from you, we’re golden.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you…”</p><p> </p><p>“What, want me to explain my stand to you? Oh well, but put away your stand first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Retract yours.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiles. “Of course.” Both stands retreat back into their users. After which, Joka starts to explain herself.</p><p> </p><p>“You see, my original stand can steal other stands. While I would’ve loved to have stolen the requiem, unfortunately, that’s not how it works. So, I stole Gappy’s. His stand can also steal stuff, so I stole the requiem arrow from your stand.”<br/><br/>“Who- what?”</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t understand. Now, let’s fight.”</p><p>---</p><p>Jotaro tries to fall asleep, but he can’t find it in himself to do so. It’s like the more he tries, the more awake and tired he gets. It’s strange.</p><p> </p><p>He finds it so weird, infact, that he decides to try something out. Jotaro summons Star Platinum and orders it to knock him out. Unsurprisingly, the stand refuses, but the shocking part is how <em>much </em>it refuses. Usually, and especially under circumstances like this, it would refuse but wouldn’t push so hard. <em>This </em>time, there was a lot of pushback. Jotaro runs some more tests.</p><p> </p><p>After many trials, and a lot of exhausting non-existent energy later, Jotaro can confirm that he literally cannot sleep or get knocked out. That’s when Kotetsu arrives in Jotaro’s room.</p><p> </p><p>“Jotaro, what is going on with you? Bunny and I hear lots of weird noises coming from your room so I came to check it out.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone, probably a stand user, knows that I’m in a time loop, knows that I need to sleep to get out of said time loop, and has prevented me from sleeping or getting knocked out.”</p><p> </p><p>Kotetsu stares blankly at Jotaro.</p><p> </p><p>“How would they..?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, it’s something we need to figure out, but I think the exhaustion is starting to get to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have an idea. You stay in bed and I’ll go find this stand user. If I can defeat them, you’ll be able to sleep and hopefully Giorno will be able to free you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jotaro gives the best nod he can, despite black dots slowly starting to fill his vision. He goes to lie down on the bed, if not to sleep, then to quel this sickness overcoming him. </p><p> </p><p>Kotetsu leaves, determined to find the person who denies sleep to the probably-mentally and physically exhausted young adult.</p><p>---</p><p>Giorno starts running. He didn’t <em>mean </em>to leave the woman in such a state, but the fact that she knew everything about his life…</p><p> </p><p>How did she know about ‘Haruno’? Requiem? How his friends <em>almost died because of him</em>… It was all too much for him to handle, and all of the pent up trauma, sadness, and anger came out on her. </p><p> </p><p>Giorno grabs the discarded arrow and re-activates GER. He then rushes to the hotel. Hopefully they haven’t been waiting too long for him.</p><p>---</p><p>Kotetsu walks outside the hotel and starts to search around. There was a day where nothing particularly bad happened, and on that day, Jotaro had explained how stands worked, the relationship between their users, and the different types of stands. From how Jotaro described his experience, this had to be a short range stand.</p><p> </p><p>He continues to look around until he notices a figure leaning against a wall. They seem to be glancing up at the hotel every now and then, suspiciously around the area Jotaro’s room is. </p><p> </p><p>Kotetsu’s suspicions are confirmed when the male looks at him, slightly jumps in surprise, and then tries to act like nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>He walks up to the man. “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Got a problem with me standing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got a problem with who you seem to be keeping an eye on. Care to explain why you keep glancing up to Jotaro’s room.”</p><p> </p><p>The male makes a small noise, but keeps his composure. “I have no idea who that man is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your stand sure seems to, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a stand.”</p><p> </p><p>Now Kotetsu has them. “So you know what they are, because you didn’t bother asking what a stand was.”</p><p> </p><p>The man narrows his eyes at Kotetsu. “You’re going to continue to question me for what? You already seem to have made your decision.” He chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Release your stand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never.”</p><p> </p><p>The fight begins.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you working for? Why does she want to hurt us so badly!”</p><p> </p><p>A punch from Kotetsu, blocked by a hand.</p><p> </p><p>“So you know she’s a she, but that’s it? She does determine it all, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>A kick from the man, blocked by a leg.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you? And you didn’t answer my question.”</p><p> </p><p>Another punch is blocked by the man, but he didn’t see the kick coming. He stumbles back a bit from the blow.</p><p> </p><p>“Tyger. With a ‘y’. I know who you are, don’t bother.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyger reaches for Kotetsu’s shoulder, he dodges. </p><p> </p><p>“Tyger versus Tiger. I’m not stopping until you release your stand.”</p><p> </p><p>Kotetsu stands still. Tyger does the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Come and get me then.”</p><p> </p><p>Kotetsu powers up. Tyger goes to summon his stand but remembers that it’s still on Kujo. He starts to dodge the attacks.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, he underestimated the 100-Power and is left unconscious, and thankfully not very injured.</p><p>---</p><p>Jotaro suddenly feels sleep overcome him, and within an instant his is knocked unconscious </p><p>---</p><p>Giorno meets up with Kotetsu at the front of the hotel doors. Nothing is questioned as they make it up to Jotaro’s room. Once they make it up, Kotetsu is relieved to see a sleeping Jotaro. </p><p> </p><p>Giorno walks up to the older Joestar and summons GER.</p><p> </p><p>It’s arms hover over him and a glow envelops him. A few seconds go by and GER retreats.</p><p> </p><p>“Well?” Kotetsu asks.</p><p> </p><p>“It should be done.” Giorno replies. “We’ll just need to wait until he wakes up.” </p><p> </p><p>Giorno turns his attention back towards the sleeping man. “But something tells me that won’t be for a while.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bro stop critiquing the way I reset stuff that was really mean of you :(((</p><p>Out of context beta: (added later)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Giorno frees them</p><p>Day 24, Prompts 24: You’re not making any sense, Blindfolded (in a way), Forced Mutism</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wonderful Beta Snail :3 - FindingFamiliar</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jotaro Kujo wakes up at 12pm. When he does, he notices a slight weight lifted off of his chest. He looks up at Giorno. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you feel any different?” Giorno asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you did it.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s great, but we have to get moving. We’ve been encountering enemies that don’t want me to get you guys back to normal left and right. Come on.” </p><p> </p><p>“Right.” </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro gets out of the bed and grabs his hat. Kotetsu leaves to grab Barnaby and then they all head out. Josuke takes the lead, scouting for anyone that might be around. There’s no one in sight, so they start running to the building. It’d take too long to hail a cab, and not everyone would fit in it anyways. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, as they press on, it starts to rain. </p><p> </p><p>On the way, Giorno decides to lag behind. He’ll cover the back and Josuke will keep the front, that way, there won’t be any surprise attacks. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for Giorno, someone is waiting for this exact moment.  He feels something damp drape across his mouth and ears, and in a second, he’s out. </p><p>--- </p><p>Giorno wakes up in a dark room. He can only make out small shapes, but he can tell it wasn’t a well-kept-up place. When his eyes finally adjust to the darkness, he finds scraps of metal and rubble scattered around. He immediately recognizes his location. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s awake!” One voice says. After they speak, Giorno hears footsteps approaching him. </p><p> </p><p>“What should we do with him, FR?” </p><p> </p><p>“Just because we have another Vi here, Hadley, doesn’t mean you can’t call me Vi. Plus, isn’t it easier for you to say that than FR?” </p><p> </p><p>“I guess. Anyways, what should we do with him?” </p><p> </p><p>“The others are either too busy  looking for him or don’t realize he’s gone missing in the first place. They need him for their plan, so it’s important they find him, isn’t that right...” Giorno finally sees one of the figures step close to him, which he assumes is Vi. They lean close, “Haruno.” </p><p> </p><p><em>Again with my old name! Why do the enemies know this! Why do they know all about my life! Do they know about everyone else's? What do they want from us! </em> </p><p> </p><p>Giorno tries to speak but no words leave his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t be able to tell us anything unless we let you. Now, you’re going to listen to me, and then answer my questions when I take my stand off of you. Then, and only then, will you be able to ask your questions.” </p><p> </p><p>Giorno narrows his eyes and tries to summon GER, but it won’t appear. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and if you’re currently trying to summon your stand, it’s not going to work. I can’t even recall how many drugs you’re on right now. </p><p> </p><p>Giorno’s eyes go wide. </p><p> </p><p>“I have these drugs here that will counteract the ones in your body, but you’ll need to comply, got it?” </p><p> </p><p>“VI!” </p><p> </p><p>Vi turns around. “Hadley?” </p><p> </p><p>“They’re here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Keep them at bay! Make sure they don’t come any closer!” </p><p> </p><p>“Can you handle him on your own?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’ll be fine. Now go!” </p><p> </p><p>Hadley leaves and Vi turns her attention back to Giorno. “As I was saying, do you understand?” </p><p> </p><p>Giorno slowly nods his head. He feels like he’s slowly going back to when he was young, powerless, and afraid.  </p><p> </p><p>“Good! Now, did you read the book?” </p><p> </p><p>Giorno nods. </p><p> </p><p>“Was it because you could crack the language?” </p><p> </p><p>Giorno shakes his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe... did Requiem do something to it?” </p><p> </p><p>Giorno starts to shake, they just <em>know so much... </em>He nods. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you see... <em>everything?” </em> </p><p> </p><p>Oh. So that’s what they want. They don’t want Giorno to reveal anything, let alone know that stuff. </p><p> </p><p>“Well????” </p><p> </p><p>Giorno Haruno can only comply. He nods his head again. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Vi walks up to Giorno and pulls out a needle. She stabs him and suddenly, Giorno can feel himself being able to move his mouth again. He takes in a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what do you want from me???” </p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s too late for us to stop you guys from returning Kotetsu and Barnaby to their home world, but the information you know must <em>never </em>be shared.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re- You’re all monsters!” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not the monster here. In fact, I’m letting you guys finish your plans, Ann’s the real one behind the operation.” </p><p> </p><p>“A-Ann...?” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s all you’ll get. Though, if you have no more questions...” </p><p> </p><p>Vi walks up to Giorno and injects another drug into the side of his head. He sees everything around him dim until there is nothing. He’s still awake, he knows that, but there’s <em>nothing. </em> </p><p> </p><p><em>“ </em>Wha... what did you-” </p><p> </p><p>“I took away your eyesight. There is one more thing I need to do. Distortionist!” Vi calls out her stand. Giorno feels it tap his shoulder, and then- </p><p> </p><p>Nothing. </p><p> </p><p>There's one more drug that enters his system, and it wasn’t the stand’s doing. Then, Giorno hears footsteps walk away, and he is left to sit all alone.  </p><p> </p><p>Haruno hates being alone. </p><p>--- </p><p>“Damnit, he’s not here!” Josuke exclaims. </p><p> </p><p>“He fell behind, didn’t he?” Kotetsu asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he did. The enemy must’ve gotten to him.” Barnaby answers. </p><p> </p><p>“We need to keep going. I have a feeling Giorno’s being taken right where they want us to be.” Jotaro states </p><p> </p><p>“He’s in the same building as before... isn’t he?” Josuke looks to Jotaro. </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro grits his teeth. “They’re not doing anything pleasant to him.” </p><p> </p><p>“We have to go, now!” Josuke says. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell just went on between those two...” Kotetsu asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Family instinct...?” Barnaby questions. </p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter, let’s go.” </p><p> </p><p>Barnaby nods in response. </p><p> </p><p>When they finally make it to the building, there’s originally nothing around that’s worthy of interest. Everyone continues ahead when suddenly, Josuke hears rustling. He splits off the group to search for the source of the noise.  </p><p> </p><p>Josuke walks for a few minutes until a figure enters his line of sight. </p><p> </p><p>“Who are you!” Josuke yells out. </p><p> </p><p>“Josuke?” The figure calls back. He recognizes that voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Giorno!” The figure runs up to Josuke. “Are you ok?” </p><p> </p><p>“I got kidnapped, but I’m ok now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good, now let’s-” There’s a knife on his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t take another step, Higashikata.” </p><p>--- </p><p>“Damnit, did we lose Josuke too?!?” Kotetsu exclaims. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m sure he’s close to finding Giorno. We need to continue on, however. They’ll meet up with us later.” Jotaro replies. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re sure about that?” Barnaby asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Positive.” Jotaro assures. “Where did you first wake up?” </p><p> </p><p>“I think it was around here-” Kotetsu gets interrupted when someone steps up. </p><p> </p><p>“So, these are the victims! It’s nice to finally meet you!” </p><p> </p><p>“Who are you calling victims?” Barnaby speaks up. </p><p> </p><p>“Hadley is. I don’t have time for idle chit chat, however. It’s time I take care of you three like Snail and Tyger did.” </p><p> </p><p>“Tyger... him???” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, <em>Tiger </em>, him!!” </p><p> </p><p>“Kotetsu is something-” Barnaby goes to ask. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s an enemy.” </p><p> </p><p>“They.” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m a ‘they’.” </p><p> </p><p>“And why are you telling us this?” </p><p> </p><p>“I may be an enemy, but it’s still rude to not call someone by their preferred pronouns. Plus, I know how you treat criminals, Kotetsu.” </p><p> </p><p>“I mean they’ve got a point, Kotetsu.” Barnaby nudges his partner’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t questioning it. It just seems so out of place to declare your pronouns right before a fight.” </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro rolls his eyes. “It doesn’t matter what you want to be called because you’ll be unable to hear another word once we’re done dealing with you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I like your style. Let’s go.” Hadley states. </p><p>--- </p><p>“Y-You’re not Giorno!” </p><p> </p><p>“Look, at captain obvious over here, huh? Leave and never come back, and I’ll consider letting you and Giorno go.” </p><p> </p><p>“Where is he.” </p><p> </p><p>“He’ll be dead if you don’t comply.” </p><p> </p><p>“You bastard!” Josuke summons Crazy Diamond and knocks the fake Giorno out in an instant. </p><p> </p><p>“Giorno!” He calls out. He runs in the direction the now-unconscious female came from. Her stand must’ve allowed her to alter her appearance. </p><p>--- </p><p>Hadley.... didn’t stand a chance. Not against two powerful NEXT users and a powerful stand user. Once they are taken care of, Kotetsu and Barnaby go to find where they woke up. </p><p> </p><p>“It was... here... right?” Kotetsu asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, this is definitely the spot.” Barnaby answers </p><p> </p><p>Kotetsu turns to Jotaro. “You sure they’ll meet up with us?” </p><p> </p><p>“Give them a few moments. They’ll be here soon.” </p><p> </p><p>“If you say so...” </p><p> </p><p>Like Jotaro said, Josuke and Giorno show up a few minutes later. The younger male looks a bit shaken but seems to be fine. </p><p> </p><p>“You sure you’re ok now, Giorno?” Josuke asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, your stand sure performs miracles, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hehe... I guess you could say that.” Josuke rubs his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re here.” Jotaro says. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Is this where they woke up?” Giorno asks. </p><p> </p><p>“This is the spot.” Barnaby responds. </p><p> </p><p>“So, I guess this is goodbye? Wow, seems a lot more underwhelming than I thought it would be.” Kotetsu says. </p><p> </p><p>“It hasn’t even been a day. Are you really getting sentimental?” Barnaby asks. </p><p> </p><p>“W-well I-I...” Kotetsu sighs. “Yeah, I am. It’s felt like a lot longer than just a day.” He admits while looking at Jotaro. </p><p> </p><p>“You two ready?” Giorno asks. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we are.” Barnaby says. Kotetsu nods. </p><p> </p><p>Giorno summons Requiem and touches both of the NEXTs shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“Jotaro?” Kotetsu asks. </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro looks up. “Yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t screw anything up.” </p><p> </p><p>Jotaro quirks up an eyebrow, but in the next moment, they’re finally gone. </p><p> </p><p>It’s been a long two days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That’s a wrap! I wonder what’s gonna happen in the next arc...<br/>Anyways I hope you liked the little Tiger &amp; Bunny crossover! I didn’t expect to hit another brainrot in the middle of whumptober, but low and behold, it worked out! Stay tuned for the final arc which I have been told will make some people cry! (somehow...)</p><p>Out of context beta: (added later)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>